Blood Rain
by Olivia Barnes
Summary: Voldemort is dead, The Trio is back and Ginny starts her final year at Hogwarts. Harry has changed, Hermoine's nutters and a pair of Slytherin repeatedly save her life. Can a lifetime of hate be erased in one night? GW/DM/BZ
1. Chapter 1

No copyright infringement intended

No copyright infringement intended. I don't own anything...otherwise I would be rich.

Background: Dumbledore is still alive; the tower was a set up to throw Volde off the master plan. Snape and Draco were really working as double agents for the Order and helped to end the battle. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are alive but currently residing in Azkaban. Death Eaters still walk free but in hiding. This fic is rated M for a reason.

Ginny is ready to start a new life. Voldemort is dead, The Golden Trio is back and they are all ready to start their last and final year at Hogwarts. As Ginny embarks on a new adventure, she realizes that life doesn't come with guarantees. Harry has changed, a new exchange student causes trouble, and recurring accidents keep happening around her. Could a pair of Slytherin be her salvation or her down fall..stay tuned to find out. GW/DM/BZ

Chapter 1

Beginnings

Blood, hot and fresh fell from above.

It coated her wrinkly skin, running in ruby rivers down her pale tired body. A soft gasp left her lips as the spray became more intense, soaking her thin gray hair and coating her lined face with the rich life giving fluid.

Heaven, this was heaven. It had been so long.

Slowly, savoring each moment, she ran her hands over her crimson slicked arms. Intense sparks of pleasure shot thru her veins as the blood slowly seeped in to her every pour until it disappeared completely.

"More, I want more." With a flick of her wrist the slow cherry shower became a deluge as low throaty moans echoed thru the empty chamber. Now high full breast tingled deliciously as she slowly manipulated the budded nipples.

She knew it was wrong to be turned on by the gore covering her body, but she couldn't resist giving in to the temptation. She placed a steadying hand against the cool tiled wall as her fingers drifted lower to find her core. Closing her eyes, unexpected images of his hard muscled, young body fluttered thru her mind. Delicious pressure began to build as her rhythm became harder and faster. She could feel his feather soft hair fall into her face as his hard erection entered her quaking tight depths. Her breathing became labored as her hand sped up, manipulating her quivering excited flesh. She could hear him moaning her name as his hard thrusts became more hurried and frantic. Warm lips met and tongues dueled as their bodies moved in tandem, grinding together frantically trying to reach their mutual goal. Without warning white hot lights exploded behind her eye lids and her body seized. Animalistic growls escaped her throat as the orgasm hit hard; wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over her body.

His name was a whisper on her lips as she slowly came down from her high. It took several moments for her brain to reboot and become aware of her surroundings. Intense anger choked her as she realized he was once again the center of her fantasies. Her hatred of him was so overwhelming that it consumed her every thought, every move. It had become an obsession that she just couldn't shake until she saw justice done. A single blood red tear ran down her pale cheek as she allowed herself a rare moment to think about her losses. Everyone she had ever loved was gone, dead. Betrayed by one of their own. He would pay, and pay dearly. She would dance in his blood.

Sometime during her orgasm the shower had slowed to a trickle and had stopped all together.

It was done. She was young and beautiful once more.

She laughed in pure delight as she surveyed her renewed form. Patches of skin that had previously looked old and warn had slowly transformed with each drop of blood absorbed. Her hands slowly caressed her now taunt flesh, reveling in the renewed satiny softness. Silky strands of rich healthy hair fell into her face as she leaned over making sure every inch of skin had been covered with the red flow. Her skin tingled pleasantly from her orgasm as she slowly stepped out of the worn tub.

Picking up her wand, she muttered a cleansing spell. A white light enveloped her and the tub, cleansing any trace of blood. Slowly she pulled on her muggle clothing black robes, marveling at the feel of the soft material caressing her body. She was always hypersensitive after a special shower.

After strapping on her heels, she walked thru the abandoned bathroom into the main living area. The house had been torn apart by Death Eaters during the Great War. Piles of refuse and broken furniture littered the floors. Great gaping holes in the side of the dwelling let in the chilly night air. This had once been a home with a family that cared for one another. It now stood as just another casualty, another reminder of betrayal. No one had stepped foot inside it for years. It became the perfect place for complete privacy.

Stepping over a broken chair, the outline of a foreign shape caught her eye. Turning her head, she spied a girl dressed in a frilly pink robe propped up against a broken bed frame. The intruders back was to the wall, her head drooped forward against her chest. Her long red hair fell in waves covering her face. Her legs slackly stretched out in front of her and her arms lay limp at her sides. She looked to the world to be either drunk or asleep. Upon closer inspection the deep gashes in both her wrists belied her health. She was dead.

"There you are. Good of you to join me." She laughed evilly. "You could at least have the decency to look at me when I am speaking to you." She grabbed a handful of copper locks and lifted the girl's head so they were face to face; a blue set of lifeless unseeing eyes stared back.

"I know what you're going to say. It isn't fair. You had so much to live for..yada, yada, yada. I've heard it all before, you aren't the first. There have been many before you. You don't know what I've been thru; you don't know how I've suffered." She screamed, not thinking it maniacal to be talking to a corpse.

"The pain and torment he's put me thru. I would have done anything for him, but he cast me aside like nothing. He will pay, and pay dearly." A malicious smile split her face as she imagined the culmination of her revenge. She would have him begging at her feet as her slave. He would live his life in chains, in attention to her every whim. She would torture and kill his loved once before his eyes. He would be her play toy until she tired of him, then he would die. Painfully.

The call of a night bird brought her back to reality and she growled in frustration. Dropping the corpse back to the ground, she pulled some nearby trash over the body and walked to the front door. The body wouldn't be discovered for weeks, maybe even months. Plenty of time to do what needed to be done.

"Watch out Hogwarts, here I come." Her high pitched girlish laughter followed her out the door.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Being

"Ginny, hurry up we're going to miss the train." Ron Weasley's booming voice carried up the stairs, tearing Ginny from her daze.

Today was the day. Hogwart's waited. Sadness filled her that it would be her last year. She had come to think of the old drafty castle as a home away from home. She was glad to be getting back; things around the Burrows had been hectic since Voldemort's demise. Strange people were around at all hours of the day and night. The house had been flooded for an entire month with congratulatory owls and gifts of all shapes and sizes. The Golden Trio were back home safely and hopefully everything could go back to normal…….Whatever that was.

"I'm coming Ron, shut your gob." She yelled back as she grabbed her carry-on bag and left the room. Ginny swiftly descended the stairs and headed out the front door. Ministry cars waited in the yard ready to take the Hero's of the Wizarding world to the train station.

Arthur Weasley's position at the Ministry of Magic had significantly changed since the war ended. He was now the Under Secretary to the Minister himself. Ginny was happy for her Father. He had worked long and hard for the Ministry and it was about time he received recognition for his efforts. Along with the promotion, he also got a humongous pay raise. No more would the Weasley family have to scrimp and save for every galleon.

With the new influx of galleons, Ginny was treated to a new all muggle wardrobe, courtesy of Hermoine, new school robes and most importantly her very first wand. No more would she have to use her Great Aunt Olivia's wand. No more too big clothes, no more second hand books or robes, she could finally be herself. Something she hadn't been allowed before now. She had always been little Ginny, kid sister, now it felt like she was her own person. And it felt wonderful.

"Ginny what do you think?" Hermoine's voice penetrated her thoughts

"Can you repeat the question? My mind was elsewhere." She asked sweetly, knowing it would aggravate the other girl. Some times Hermoine grated on the nerves and stuck her nose where it didn't belong.

"I wanted to know your thoughts on Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini being allowed back into Hogwarts this year. I personally think it's dangerous. Those two were the darkest of the dark during the war. Who says they can put the past aside and play nice. They are a menace to society. I saw Zabini not two weeks ago slipping into Knockturn Alley. Pretty suspicious if you ask me." Hermoine's face screwed up like she had just tasted a lemon.

"That isn't fair Hermoine. They helped the Order immeasurable; without the information they relayed we wouldn't have been able to win the war. They know it isn't going to be easy to blend back in at Hogwart's, but I think it would be nice to give them credit were credit is due and let the rest drop." Bill Weasley's disapproving tone rose from the front seat of the car surprising everyone. Where did he come from?

Ron gave a snort, brushed the carrot orange hair out of his eyes and turned to his brother. "Those two should be rotting in Azkaban along side Malfoy's parents. They only switched sides because they knew we were winning. They're cowards."

"Shut it Ron. Malfoy and Zabini saved Charley. They didn't care that he was a Weasley, they didn't ask for money or recognition. They did it because they could. End of discussion. Weasley's don't forget a life debt." Bill's demeanor didn't call for discussion.

"I was just sayin'…." Ron muttered to himself as he turned to watch the countryside sailing by. Ginny, Hermione and Harry exchanged glances and wisely kept their opinions to themselves. Now wasn't the time for this discussion.

"I know what you were saying Ron." Molly Weasley piped up, looking into the back seat at her son and his friends. "Those boys didn't have to save your brother. They didn't have to work as spies for the Order, but they did it anyway at great cost to themselves. For everyone's sakes Ron, don't start something this year. Just let everything go and concentrate on having fun. The rest will work itself out"

The car fell silent. No one wanted to anger Mum. It just wasn't good.

"Ginny. I was hoping that after we get to school we could…you know...talk." Harry pushed up his glasses as watched for her reaction. They had been in the same house all summer, and he wanted to talk now?

"I guess Harry." She said, turning away to watch the scenery. As if. She didn't want to talk to him at all. Any feelings she had for him romantically died when she saw him ogling Charley's ass one night. She secretly wondered if Harry had a crush on Ron. It would be convenient. Mum would get her Potter/Weasley wedding.

Ginny smiled evilly to herself, picturing Harry in a white wedding gown. Wouldn't the Daily Prophet love that? The pictures wouldn't leave her mind as she turned her head to watch Harry. He was trying to look uninterested as Ron and Hermione snogged each other senseless. His eyes were definitely trained on Ron.

Yup. Potter/Weasley wedding here we come.

After what seemed like years, the cars finally pulled into the bustling station parking area.

"Thank Merlin." Ginny whispered as she climbed out of the car. There was only so much one could stand hearing that disgusting sucking sound. She wanted to definitely give them both a smack.

It became a frenzy of bodies and luggage as the Weasley family plus Harry and Hermoine finally reached Platform 9 ¾. The Platform was teaming with familiar faces.

"Ginny. We've missed you so much." Turning her head at the sing song voices, Ginny spotted them right away. It was none other than the twins Padma and Parvati Patil.

Before she could call out a greeting, she was enveloped into a group hug.

"You didn't return any of our owls. We were afraid you weren't well." Their worried voices caused guilt to shoot thru Ginny. She had gotten so many owls over the summer that she hadn't had time to get to them all. Now she regretted that decision.

"Sorry about that, been kind of busy this summer." She laughed nervously returning their hug with one of her own.

"No problem girly lets get ourselves on the train. You look fantastic by the way. Love what you've done with the hair." Padma continued talking, but Ginny stopped listening. Padma was the first person to notice she had changed her appearance.

Half way through summer, Ginny decided that she was tired of looking like one of many.

The same red hair.

Always the same red hair.

She wanted a change, she needed a change. On one of her many trips to Diagon Alley, she went to her brothers for help.

"Why would you want to do that Gin Bug? We love your hair the way it is." George just laughed it off as a joke, but Fred knew she was serious. Fred has always been better in tune with her feelings than anyone in the family. He's always understood her struggles to be an individual.

Just as she was about to leave the shop, Fred thrust a box into her hands. "Open it later, when you're alone. It's the only one in existence, a prototype of sorts. Be careful with it."

Happiness filled her at those words. Giving him a quick hug, Ginny practically ran home. She couldn't contain her excitement as she tore up the stairs and securely shut her door. With a wave of her wand, she put up a locking spell as well as a silencing charm. She didn't want any interruptions for this.

Tearing into the box, a note fell into her lap.

_Ginny,_

_I knew you would want this someday. I know it isn't easy for you being lost among a sea of red. I made this for you only. The device is very easy to use. Just set the dials to the hair color and eye color you want and put the device on your head. The activating word is PERMINENTE. Don't forget it. _

_All changes are permanent until the next change. Have fun. I only ask that you not show this to anyone else in the family, especially Mum. She'd kill me. This is our little secret. Luv u Gin Bug. Be safe._

_Gred_

Ginny probably changed her eye and hair color a million times that night until she found the right combination. She finally settled on blond with small streaks of her natural red running down both sides. The change was dramatic. She looked like a completely different person. No one would suspect she was a Weasley at all.

The eye color was an easy decision. She had always loved Luna Lovegood's bright expressive blue eyes. So she was now a blue eyed blond, and she loved it.

Ginny went down to breakfast the next morning more excited than she had ever been. Half way through breakfast she left in tears when no one noticed a thing. To this day not a single family member besides Fred and George noticed a change in their sister.

"Ginny, earth to Ginny." Padma pulled her along as the train whistled a warning of impending departure. Students hugged their parents and boarded the train. Lines began to form on the platform of parents waving to their departing children.

Ginny looked back at her own family one last time. Molly and Arthur were hugging Ron, Hermoine and Harry, not even realizing or noticing that Ginny wasn't there. Pain shot through Ginny's heart at their inattention. The Golden Trio had become their entire world. It was as if she didn't exist to them.

Just as she reached the first step onto to the train, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the platform.

"What not going to tell your big brothers goodbye?" Bill gravelly voice whispered in her ear. She turned into his voice, hugging him hard. She turned and smiled at him in pure happiness. He hadn't forgotten her.

"I….I didn't." There were no words to express her joy.

"I'm sorry your getting neglected Gin Bug." Bill said as he pulled out of the embrace.

"I know this summer hasn't been easy on you. You know how Mum is. She really worried for them when they were gone; this is just her way of coping. Things will go back to normal in no time." He smiled reassuringly as he helped her onto the train steps.

"Bill I…." She honestly didn't know what to say. She was glad someone saw her situation, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"I know, but I thought I would say it anyway. I love you Gin Bug. I hope you have a great year. I'll see you at winter break." He hugged her once again and then backed away onto the platform.

"By the way. Brilliant what you've done with the hair." Ginny smirked at him and went to find her friends.

"Maybe this year isn't going to be so bad after all."

Famous Last Words!


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Rain

"You know you want it. I can make you beg for it." His hot slobbering mouth latched onto exposed collar bone as Ginny struggled against the invisible bonds holding her against the wall. Her heart pumped faster and faster as she tried in vane to get free. Her arms were pinned over her head and she couldn't move. This wasn't good.

"Fuck you Boot. Let me go." She had tried screaming, but he must have put a silencing charm on the door when he entered. She hadn't seen it coming. He had disarmed her in seconds, her wand thrown across the compartment.

"Oh so you know my name. Interesting that I don't know yours princess."

One of his rough hands went up her t-shirt cupping her breast. She screamed loudly as his grip on her breast tightened, becoming painful. His fingers closed around her nipple, pinching hard. Pain shot thru her body.

"Easy princess. You can either do this the hard way or you can just stay quiet and let me play. Either way is good for me. I do enjoy a vocal woman." He pulled his hand from her shirt and stepped back.

Fear, hot and bright raced thru her system as he leveled his wand to her face. He muttered a severing charm and with a gasp, Ginny's jeans and t-shirt fell to the carpet in shreds. She tried moving her arms to cover herself, but yet again she was frozen. The binding charms were doing their job.

"Oh so pretty princess." He exclaimed. Lust burned bright in his eyes as he stared at her supple body now only covered by scraps of emerald silk and lace.

"Stay the fuck away from me." Her breath was coming out in pants as she started to panic. "Harry and Ron will kill you for this." He really meant to hurt her, she could see it in his eyes. He was a Slytherin after all.

He moved his body closer and put his hands on her naked shoulders. "Oooooo…I am so scared. Pot head and King Weasel don't frighten me. They got lucky with Voldemort," he smirked knowingly, "it isn't like they would care about a stupid slut like you anyway."

His mouth slammed down on hers, silencing any further conversation. His tongue filled her mouth, almost making her gag with the force of it. Tears ran down her cheeks as his mouth descended lower, pushing her bra cup away and taking her nipple into his mouth.

"Please stop…..Please…STOP!" She didn't care that she was begging. She just wanted the torture to stop. His only response was to jerk her body closer.

Ginny could feel his hard erection roughly grinding against her stomach as he pushed her harder against the wall.

Hell, she was in hell.

"You like it baby, you know you do. Just relax and I'll make you feel good." His voice became slightly slurred as his fingers dig into her thighs pulling her harder against him. His dark shaggy head bent and once again took possession of her unwilling mouth.

Her reaction spoke for itself. Her teeth were her only weapons at this point. Not thinking of the consequences, Ginny's jerked her lips from his and bit as hard as she could into his nose.

His pain filled scream echoed thru the compartment as he slapped her as hard as he could. Her head spun and stars danced before her eyes. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She couldn't stop herself from coughing, spitting a mouth full of blood onto the floor. Darkness threatened to engulf her, but she steeled herself against it. She had to fight. He couldn't win.

"You fucking bitch. Look what you've done." She smiled as she saw the amount of blood pouring for the wound on this nose, running down his sharp chin and onto his black robes.

"Think its funny do you whore? Well let's see how this feels."

His fist connected with her face, no once but twice. Since she was in a body bind, only her head moved with the impact of the blows. Her vision blurred and multi colored lights flashed, but she wouldn't give up, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of unconsciousness. Merlin only knew what he would do to her then.

"How's that for funny bitch? I bet you aren't smiling now." He smirked as he bragged a handful of her copper tresses, pulling her head up so they were eye to eye. Her right eye was starting to swell and ruby red streams of blood dripped from her broken lips.

"Still think its funny?"

In response Ginny spit in his face. The blood and saliva dripped down his face to mingle with the blood from his bite. Furry rolled off him in waves.

"Want to play whore, let's play."

He roughly grabbed her bra and ripped it from her body. Her pert pink tipped breasts spilled out. A horrified gasp left Ginny's cracked and bleeding lips.

"No…NO…." She sputtered as his hands, hurtful and cruel gripped her sore and bruised body.

Without warning, the door to the compartment slapped open with a hard crack.

"Well, well. Looks like Terry's got a new play toy." A foreign deep voice invaded the small compartment.

Boot turned towards the voice fingering his wand.

"Get the fuck out. She's mine." He spat viciously. His entire demeanor changed when he saw who it was interrupting his play time. There on the threshold stood one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do we have here Draco?"

To Terry Boot's horror, Blaize Zabini flanked Draco Malfoy. The two practically oozed power as they stepped into the compartment, shutting the door with a loud snap.

Oh, he was so fucked.

"Get the hell out. This is my game; go find your own pussy to play with."

Draco looked behind Terry at the silent girl. Something was wrong with this picture. The jittery Slytherin was bleeding from a large gash across the bridge of his nose; the acrid smell of fear practically permeated the room.

_Good he's afraid of us. Smart boy._ Draco smirked.

It was one thing to be enjoying this sort of torture, but the beautiful almost naked girl pinned to the wall looked anything but joyful. Her arms hung over her head, her blond head hung limp as fresh blood dripping onto her full naked breasts; large fresh bruises shown vividly against her milky thighs and arms. This was about violation and torture, not pleasure.

At his back, Draco could feel Blaize's anger starting to grow hot. His entire life Blaize had watched helplessly while his Father destroyed his Mother. No more could he sit idly by while a woman was being mistreated. Something explosive was going to happen.

Draco noticed Terry's gripping his want tightly, waiting for an assault. The potential for surprise was lost the moment they walked into the compartment. This had the makings of disaster written all over it.

"You walk away now, and we won't kill you." Draco stiffened at Blaize's quiet angry voice broke the silence.

What the fuck? He was offering to let him go?

Blaize wanted his blood, but he knew the girl was in real danger. She could be used against them and get hurt in the cross fire. The best solution was a draw, continue the fight another day. There was no doubt in Draco's mind who held the most power, they would squish him like a bug, but it was in the best interests of the wounded female to let him go.

For now.

"Why the fuck should I walk away? I have the upper hand, after all she is expendable." Boot sneered evilly at the pair as a creepy smile spread across his bleeding face. He lifted his wand, pointing it directly at his prisoners bowed head.

"You want a turn at her? I know how to share. I've heard about the two of you. Lovers aren't you? Take it in the ass do you? Want to watch me give it to her in the ass? Watch her moan as I fuck her hard?"

Lustful thoughts of her tight restrained body still had a hold of him; it blocked out the angry faces of the two powerful men and his potential death at their hands. His thoughts still revolved around his dick.

_No fucking way, this guy is mental._ Blaize thought as he watched his fellow Slytherin talk about fucking an unconscious girl. Rage poured thru him, but there was nothing he could do. He wanted to charge him, beat him to a pulp, but he knew she would pay the price. He couldn't let that happen.

"Such a pretty thing isn't she? All curvy and sweet. Oh the moans that came from her delectable mouth. I bet she's tight and wet. That's right isn't it princess. You're still a virgin aren't you?"

Terry stuck his wand under her chin and lifted her face for them to see. Draco and Blaize both gasped in unison; astonishment evident on their handsome faces.

"Ginny ...Ginny Weasley." Blaize stuttered as he recognized the half naked girl.

_No. No. It wasn't possible. She was a redhead. Wasn't she?_

Draco's eyes widened in shock, it couldn't be. She was supposed to be sitting with her friends, chatting about nothing, giggling with those annoying Patil twins. Not here, anywhere but here. Fire blazed in Draco's eyes as he stared at Terry Boot.

He would take pleasure in killing him, dance in his blood as he writhed in pain. Oh he would pay, and pay dearly for this atrocity.

Ginny thought she heard someone call her name, but it was difficult to be sure. The buzzing in her head increased as she slowly opened her eyes. She knew others had entered the compartment, but she didn't care. The pain was too much.

Fear once again licked at her heart as her eyes focused on Draco Malfoy and Blaize Zabini. Were they here to join in? Did they want to torture and rape her too? Silent tears began anew as she realized Boot's wand was at her throat. Defeat tore thru her. She wouldn't survive this, her death was imminent.

"Please……..Please no." Her voice came out as a rough whisper as she saw Draco and Blaize take a step towards her. Terry pushed the wand painfully into her throat. She coughed and sputtered as she tried to drawn air into her lungs.

"Not another step. She's fragile you know." Terry sneered as he watched the shocked Slytherin Princes take a step back. He had them at his mercy. It felt good.

"You do realize that is Ginny Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic? She's the little sister of Ron Weasley and supposed girlfriend of Harry Potter. You must have a death wish Terry; they'll kill you for this." Blaize watched Terry's face pale and his wand hand being to shake.

This was it. This was what they were waiting for. They exchanged glances Draco nodded.

"Expelliarmus!"

Blaize and Draco moved in perfect unison. The discharge from Blaize's wand blasted Terry into the window. Years of wandless magic came in handy as Draco cast a silencing spell as well as a body bind spell, effectively neutralizing him as a threat to Ginny.

Ginny could feel the raw power emanating from the two deadly looking Slytherin as they both approached her bound body. Draco's pale face was blank of all emotion while Blaize's violet eyes looked on her with sadness. They were both tall well muscled men, years of quidditch had honed their bodies. During the war there were rumors of them working as spies for the Order, but Ginny never saw them. They must have been if they weren't rotting in Azkaban.

She whimpered in pain as the spell holding her to the wall gave way and she pitched forward into Blaize's waiting embrace. She couldn't stop the raw sobs from leaving her throat as the blood began to flow back into her numb arms.

"Please, please don't hurt me."

"Shhhh…We don't want to hurt you Kitten. We only want to help you. I know it hurts." Blaize crooned in her ear as he lowered her to the ground. He looked to Draco for help.

"We didn't save you just to hurt you more Pet." Draco whispered as he pulled off his black robes to cover her nakedness. Ginny began to shiver as shock began to set in. Blaize's arms tightened around her involuntarily as he pulled her shaking form fully onto his lap.

Blaize would have laughed his head off if someone had told him an hour ago he would be sitting on the floor of the Hogwarts train holding Ginny Weasley after protecting her from a fellow Slytherin. Life throws cursed snitches when you least expect it, and this was definitely unexpected.

The two had watched Ginny from a far for years, knowing as long as Voldemort still lived there would never be a chance for her to get to know them as anything other than evil Slytherin. Maybe now they had a chance.

"What do we do now Drake?"

"We need to wait till we get to the station and summon Dumbledore. He'll know what to do from there." Draco answered, watching Ginny tighten her grip on Blaize as her body quaked.

"No. No one can know. I don't want anyone to know that monster touched me." Her voice quivered uncontrollably as she opened her heavy eyes to look at the pair.

"We'll make sure were discreet love. I have my invisibility cloak with me; I'll make sure you aren't seen. Do you want me to get Harry for you? He must be wondering where you are."

Draco knew what her answer but he needed to ask anyway. He needed to know where he heart lye.

"No, Please don't get him. I don't want him here." Ginny pleaded. Having Harry here would just make everything worse. His fumbling admiration was bad enough normally, but when she was hurt, it would be even worse.

"Give me a hand mate; we need to get up off the floor."

Ginny yelped in pain as Draco pulled her gently from Blaize's arms and sat down on one of the benches.

"Sorry Pet." Draco purred as he pulled the robe more securely over her naked body. Ginny hurt in places she didn't know existed. Her eyes got heavier and heavier as it became almost impossible to stay awake. Her brain was slowly shutting down, the trauma of the last hour too much for her body to handle.

An hour? Had it only been an hour since she sat so innocently alone in this compartment?

"Will you let us take care of you Ginny? We promise to never hurt you." Blaize's soft voice floated thru her sleepy brain as his fingers gently examined her aching face.

Could she trust them? Did she want their help? They did save her, and they seemed genuinely sincere. In Ginny's mind there really was no choice. Her trust had been earned the moment they saved her from rape and most likely death.

"Yes. I trust you." Her words were quiet and slurred, but the two heard them just the same.

Draco exchanged glances with Blaize and smiled. She trusted them. So easily she put her well being in their hands. Maybe there was hope for the future…Maybe….


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Rain

Chapter 5

Hushed voices began to penetrate the fog clouding Ginny's brain. Pain, hot and hard slammed her into consciousness as the events on the train ran like an old movie through her mind. Her entire being ached, throbbed with each sway of her body.

Wait. Sway of her body? She was moving? Was she still on the train?

Ginny's opened her eyes slowly. She could feel a pair of muscled arms holding her gently, cradling her.

Where? Where were they taking her?

It took several moments before her vision cleared and her eyes could focus. Shock registering an eight on the Richter scale caused her body to stiffen and a loud gasp to leave her lips. She was looking into the warm twinkling violet eyes of Blaize Zabini.

He chuckled slightly, "Good of you to join us Kitten. We were starting to get worried."

His proud kissable lips smiled happily as he turned his dark head towards his companion.

Ginny's turned her head sharply to the left; dizziness engulfed her for a good few seconds. As soon as everything came back into focus, she knew the last few hours hadn't been a dream or nightmare in this case.

Beside them stood Draco Malfoy, heir to the vast Malfoy fortune; his pail blond hair shown brightly against the darkened forest back drop. He wore no school robes, just dark colored slacks and a dark t-shirt. Ginny fingered the expensive material covering her battered body. The green and silver trim glowed like a beacon in the pail moon light. She was wearing Draco's robes, she had been rescued by a pair of Slytherin, and they had harmed one of their own to save her from rape and torture. She was speechless.

Ginny's eyes locked with Draco's. What she saw shocked her to her very core. Instead of the anger and malice she had come to expect from the King of Slytherin, those smoky depths shimmered with compassion and an unnamable emotion she could only speculate at.

In that moment, Ginny Weasley whispered the two words she never thought she would say to this pair of unusual men, "Thank You."

She was more grateful that she could ever express. Neither said anything and she was thankful. She didn't know what to say to them. In the past they had only conversed long enough to trade insults or hexes as in Ginny's case, so a civil dialog was uncomfortable to say the least.

They walked in comfortable silence for several minutes as Ginny took in her surroundings. They had just left a very deserted Hogwarts train and were walking up the hill towards a waiting carriage. No other students were in site. They must have waited till the rest of the students had left to transport her to the castle.

Shifting her arm so it went around Blaize's neck, she gasped at the incredible pain shooting down her side.

"Easy. Don't move unnecessarily. We'll get you fixed up in a few moments." Draco's quiet voice pierced the dark night. Ginny signed as her eyes were once again drawn to man walking beside them. It had been years since she had really taken a look at Draco Malfoy.

The formerly scrawny, snarky boy had undergone a transformation over the last few years. Constant quidditch training and conditioning had sculpted and defined his upper body. His once pasty complexion and concrete hair had been replaced by tan sun kissed skin and a short more boyish look. He towered at least over six feet and carried himself comfortably, not over confident and self involved as he had in the past. Over all he was a very handsome man.

_Did I just think that? Was I just thinking how handsome Draco Malfoy was?_

Ginny frowned and quickly looked away.

Her extra weight seemed like nothing to Blaize as he tightened his arms and climbed smoothly into the Hogwarts carriage settling her gently onto his warm lap. He was being considerate to her injuries. Her mind swam with that information. Slytherin's caring that she was injured, helping her, saving her from one of their own. That realization was absolutely mind boggling to a Gryffindor and a Weasley to boot. Maybe they didn't know who she was, maybe they thought she was a transfer student. That would explain their behavior.

Draco climbed into the carriage, took a seat across from them and quickly slammed the heavy door. Soft golden light shimmered as a dozen magic candles illuminated the vehicle's interior. She knew she needed to say something, she just wasn't sure what.

"Don't worry about Boot. He'll be taken care of. We left him on the train." Blaize looked down at her sympathetically, unconsciously tightening his arms around her at Draco's mention of her attacker.

"We won't let him hurt you again Kitten. He's going to regret ever touching you." An evil smile spread across Blaize's face.

"A good friend of ours is going to be meeting him at the station. He won't bother you again Ginevra." The looks the two men exchanged made Ginny's blood run cold. Who was she kidding; she didn't care what happened to Terry Boot as long as she never had to been in the same vicinity with him again.

Her voice came out as a croak, "You know who I am?"

Shock registered on both their faces at her words.

"Of course we did Ginny. We knew it was you from the moment we stepped in to the compartment." Draco shook his blond head in disbelief. How could they not know her? Her scent had assaulted them the moment they boarded the train.

"The new hairdo didn't fool us. We could find you anywhere." Blaize smiled that dazzling smile and buried his nose in her fiery locks. Cinnamon and strawberry, oh how she smelled delicious.

"But you saved me anyway?" she squeaked pitifully, not knowing how to handling this predicament. She was okay with them being her hero's when she thought they didn't know her, but what now? What did they want?

Suspicion took root, and she narrowed her eyes, "What do you want from me?"

The two chuckled and Draco moved to her side, his hands touching her shoulders as Blaize wound his free hand into her hair bringing her face to meet his.

"Everything Kitten. We want everything."

Her world spun as his soft warm lips gently, hesitantly collided with hers. Electricity at the sudden contact sizzled through her body. Over whelming need crawled through her as the kiss became more heated, hotter. His lips, oh his incredible lips, deepened the kiss, slowly caressing her tongue with his.

Ginny chocked on a gasp as Draco's mouth, warm and wet placed soft kisses along the nape of her neck. "We just want you Ginevra, our Mate."

Next Time:

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Merlin's gift to women? I am not some whore that you picked up at the corner. I demand an apology." Her indignant stance indicated she wasn't just going away any time soon.

"Don't kid yourself; you're nothing but a slut. You took what I gave without complain. You're just angry that it isn't you I'm fucking now. Get the hell out and don't come back." He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her out the door, slamming it as hard as he could. This wasn't going to be easy, but nothing worth having ever is.

Tell me who you want the main characters in the above sequence to be:

Draco and Pansy

Blaize and Daphne

You be the judge!


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Rain

Chapter 6

Everything Kitten. We want everything."

Her world spun as his soft warm lips gently, hesitantly collided with hers. Electricity at the sudden contact sizzled through her body. Over whelming need crawled through her as the kiss became more heated, hotter. His lips, oh his incredible lips, deepened the kiss, slowly caressing her tongue with his.

Ginny chocked on a gasp as Draco's mouth, warm and wet placed soft caressing kisses along the nape of her neck. "We just want you Ginevra, our Mate."

_Mate? What the fuck? _The words filtered thru her desire enraptured mind, but were soon lost in the warmth of their kisses.

Breath, she needed to breath.

Ginny lifted her head, breaking contact. She immediately regretted the loss as she stared into Blaize's lust filled eyes. The emotions that swirled through the warm violet depths shocked her to her very soul.

"We won't hurt you kitten." Blaize's deep voice seemed to sooth her chaotic mind and she relaxed in his lap.

"And we won't allow anyone else to hurt you either." Draco purred in her ear, sending delicious shivers down her spine. His fingers gently combed through her hair, massaging and caressing her scalp.

Ginny didn't know what to say. They had risked much for her tonight. She didn't know why but everything inside her told her to trust them. With a soft sign, she closed her eyes and leaned back into Draco's tender touch.

Turning her head, Ginny barely caught the hungry look pass between the two Slytherin as Draco's lips crushed hotly into hers. Where Blaize's kiss was gently, slow to build, Draco was hard hot and demanding. His tongue invaded her mouth, took control and teased without mercy.

Heat unlike anything she had ever experienced licked at her body. The butterflies flittering in her stomach caught fire as Blaize's tongue met her collar bone. A low moan rumbled in her throat as she brought her arm back and buried it in Draco's soft hair, pulling his mouth closer.

Heaven, she was in heaven.

Suddenly the carriage jolted to a stop, pulling the three back into the real world. The door flew open and the cool night air helped to clear their lust clogged minds.

"We had best get you up to the castle. You those injuries need to be attended too." Draco stepped out took Ginny into his arms as Blaize carefully passed her through the carriage door. The care that he showed in just handling her brought tears to her eyes. No one had every treated her like this before.

"Don't cry Kitten. I know the pain has got to be unbearable, but we'll have you fixed up in no time." Her tears had been misinterpreted, but she wasn't going to correct them.

So many emotions were fluttering through her at the moment that she couldn't pin point exactly what she was feeling at any given time. Too much had happened in to short of time for her brain to process it all.

As the trio neared the castle walls, Blaize waved his wand and uttered a soft spell causing a door to appear out of thin air.

Draco saw the shocked expression on Ginny's face and chuckled softly.

"At moments like this, it's good to be a Slytherin Love."

Ginny only smiled and tightened her grip on his neck as they proceeded into the castle, heading towards the dungeons.

Pain and fatigue slowly took hold and she went limp in Draco's arms. Her eye lids became too heavy for her to keep open and her head fell to his shoulder. She knew they were going deep into the bowels of the castle, Slytherin territory, but she didn't care. As long as they were with her, she would be alright.

Ginny was pulled out of a light sleep as Blaize knocked softly on an unknown door. It took only a few moments before it opened and the familiar face of Severus Snape came into view.

"I trust this is Miss Weasley?" It took a moment before Ginny realized that Professor Snape didn't recognize her.

"Yes Professor it is I." Her voice sounded strange, gravely even.

Professor Snape didn't ask anymore questions as he quickly ushered the trio into his suite of rooms and shut the door.

"I suspect I don't have to ask what will become of Mr. Boot. You will take care of it discreetly." Both boys nodded in acknowledgement as Draco deposited Ginny gently onto a cot conveniently placed before a roaring fire.

"We don't have much time. Soon the sorting ceremony will take place, and both of you had better be in attendance. I will keep Miss Weasley here." Professor Snape's tone didn't leave room for argument. He was head of Slytherin house, and his word was law.

Another soft knock at the door startled Ginny and she whimpered in distress. Draco and Blaize were immediately at her side, one on each side holding her between them.

Snape smirked and gave a little chuckle at their behavior and went to open the door. With a little flourish, Pansy Parkinson entered the room

"What the hell was so important that you had to take me away from……………?" Pansy's shrill voice filled the space then came to an abrupt stop when she saw the rooms other occupants. Her blue eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she surveyed the scene.

There before the fire lay a bruised Ginny Weasley, flanked on both sides by Draco and Blaize. They were both holding each of her hands trying to sooth her.

"What the fuck is going on?" She screamed clearly confused at the sight before her.

"We needed another woman here to help with the bruising under her clothing. You will do nicely." Draco and Blaize both opened their mouths to argue, but they were both cut short.

"No, we can't involve anyone that we can't trust. Miss Parkinson won't betray us." Snape ushered a stunned Pansy fully into the room and turned to the trio.

"You two need to get out of here and up to the feast. Miss Parkinson and I will take care of Miss Weasley."

They wanted to stay. Abandoning their mate was not part of the plan. The intense looks they gave Snape said it all, but they knew he was right. If what happened earlier was to stay a secret, they both would need to make an appearance in the great hall. Draco bent and kissed Ginny's hand, "We will be back."

His pewter eyes turned steel cold as they settled on Pansy Parkinson. "You do anything to hurt her; I will personally rip your head off. You got me?" His voice was deadly. Pansy's face went deathly white and she nodded her head in agreement. Draco turned and walked out the door not sparing her a glance.

Pansy knew Draco could be cold and deadly, but this was the first it had been directed at her. In the past year, Draco and Blaize had both saved her life more times that she cared to remember. Even though she didn't like it one bit, she would protect the Weasel with her life if necessary. She didn't have to agree with it, but she owed them her allegiance.

Pansy watched as Blaize whispered soothing words to the bruised Weasley, kissed her softly on the lips and followed Draco out the door. It was enough to make her vomit chunks, but she kept her mouth shut. Pansy walked to the cot and stood in front of Ginevra Weasley.

"I don't know what the hell you've done to them, but if you hurt them in anyway, I will cut your heart out." Her tone was lethal, but got her point across.

"I won't hurt them, I promise." Ginny honestly didn't know what Draco and Blaize were to her, but she had no intention of hurting either of them. They saved her life today, harming one their own in the process. She would never hurt them.

This answer seemed to appease Pansy. Professor Snape left the room in a hurry when he heard Pansy ask Ginny to remove her robes. They could hear him muttering loudly under his breath as he went into his bed chamber and shut the door. The two girls both exchanged amused smiles and began the long task of healing Ginny's injuries. The soft hum of Pansy's spells lulled Ginny to sleep.

She dreamed of them.

The great hall was loud and chaotic when Blaize entered the main doors. Draco already held court at the head of the Slytherin table, looking regal and cold as usual. The house elves had outdone themselves this year; Blaize could have sworn he could hear the table groan under the immense weight of all the tempting foods. His stomach growled loudly, and he went to sit beside Draco.

Neither of them spoke as they filled their plates and began to eat. Crabb and Daphne had already tried to engage them in conversation, but they had no interest. The need to get back to Ginny was almost overwhelming, but they had to keep up appearances.

"Did you hear about that girl found in Hogsmeade? It was in the Daily Prophet. She was found in the old Goyle mansion completely drained of blood, gives me the creeps." Daphne's soft voice carried over the din.

"Did you read about that Blaize?" Daphne was trying to get Blaize's attention but it wasn't working, so she decided to try something a little more subtle.

Blaize felt her hand touching his knee under the table, but chose to ignore it. Daphne was definitely a beauty, and she had been an interesting diversion in the past, but now that their mate had been found, she held no interest.

The gong sounded through out the hall, and the food on the tables disappeared. The sorting began and the hall became silent as the hat made its choices. Over all Slytherin ended up with three more students, Gryffindor six, Hufflepuff four, and lastly Ravenclaw welcomed five new house mates. Dumbledore got up and started his speech but Blaize tuned him out as Daphne's hand smarted to move up his thigh.

"Stop it now Daph." Blaize whispered angrily as he threw her hand off.

Her shocked expression was plain for the entire table to see as Dumbledore excused everyone for the night.

"I'm going back to Snape's. You might want to take care of that." Draco pointed to a retreating angry Daphne.

Blaize nodded absently as he went to follow the blond girl from the hall. She moved quickly, darting through the halls, leading him to the dungeons. She knew he was following. She turned the corner and into the secret passage leading to the Head Boys quarters, Draco's quarters.

Blaize uttered the entrance spells as Daphne opened the door. He followed her in and shut the door. As soon as he heard the click of the door latch, Daphne was in his arms, mouth firmly pressed to his.

The shock of her unexpected actions had Blaize frozen in place. He had thought his letter over the summer had ended any kind of relationship the two had previously shared. Apparently she didn't think so.

Blaize pushed her away from him and stared at her in shock.

"What do you think your doing?" His anger was starting to grow as her lust filled eyes met his.

"What am I doing? I think that should be perfectly obvious Blaizy." Her seductive voice had no effect on him as she moved closer attempting to put her arms around him once more.

"No. Don't touch me again." He shuddered in disgust at the thought. After knowing the feel of Ginny in his arms, the girl before him was only a sorry substitute. He wasn't going to chance hurting his mate by being anywhere near Daphne.

"What game are you playing now? I know you didn't mean anything you said in that letter. I know you want me." She smiled and tried again to wind her arms around him.

"Stop. Stop this now. I meant everything I said in that letter Daphne. I don't want anything more to do with you. It was purely a physical thing, and you knew it. I never promised you anything."

He watched as he face turned pale and then red with embarrassment. He had explained everything in the letter he sent over the summer, but he had an idea that she might not take rejection lightly. He hadn't wanted to be crude or cruel, but from past experiences, he knew she wouldn't go quietly.

"You know it will never be over between us Blaize. We have a connection. I know you felt it too." She knew she was losing him, and was trying everything in her arsenal to get him to stay within her grasp.

"The only connection we shared was physical. You were a great lay, but it's over."

Her beautiful features turned ugly with rage, "Who the fuck do you think you are, Merlin's gift to women? I am not some whore that you picked up at the corner. I demand an apology." Her indignant stance indicated she wasn't just going away any time soon.

"Don't kid yourself; you're nothing but a slut. You took what I gave without complain. You're just angry that it isn't you I'm fucking now. Get the hell out and don't come back." Blaize grabbed Daphne by the arm and shoved her bodily out the door, slamming it as hard as he could. This wasn't going to be easy, but nothing worth having ever is. He just hoped that Ginny never found out about it.

Next Time:

"I don't' know what to say to the two of you at this point. You gave me a lot of information to digest in such a short amount of time."

Her voice shoot as they both came closer. The heat they radiated felt good on her chilled skin. A warm pair of hands began rubbing slow circles in her back as another pair settle on her waist.

"We only want you to think about it. We only want to show you how good it can be between the three of us."

Hope you like it. Thanks for letting me know who you wanted. Daphne and Blaize seemed to be a new thing. Some how I think their relationship is going to come back and bite them in the ass…LOL…Doesn't it always?


	7. Chapter 7

Again I don't own anything!

Blood Rain

Chapter 7

"What the hell is this?"

Ginny was drugged out of her mind on dreamless sleep potion when Draco made it back to Professor Snape's rooms. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to her side. A genuine smile graced his face as he breathed her in. Just her unique scent helped take the edge off his frustration and anger. She had been changed into a pair of silver and green silk pajamas, Slytherin colors of course, and her face and body showed no signs of her earlier trauma.

Draco tucked a strand of fiery behind her ear and she gave a small contented sigh. He was glad she was getting some much needed sleep. He couldn't imagine the horrors she had to endure at the hand of that deranged monster.

Anger, hot and flaming still crawled through his veins as he though of Terry Boot. That bastard had abused what belonged to them, and he would pay dearly.

"I want to know what the hell is going on Draco."

Draco turned his head and made eye contact with Pansy. She sat in an armchair a few feet away, watching over her new charge. She tried to cover her anger at the situation, but she failed miserably.

"I don't know were to begin Pans." He signed and sat down at Ginny's feet, reluctant to leave her for even a moment.

"How about the beginning? What the fuck are you and Blaize doing in the company of the littlest Weasley?" Her voice squeaked unexpectedly as the words Weasley left her throat.

"She's our mate Pansy."

Pansy's eyes got large and her mouth dropped open. Their mate? What the fuck!

Several pregnant moments went by as Draco watched the wheels turn in Pansy's brain. Her facial expressions bounced from anger to shock and back again. She wouldn't take this kind of news well. He knew she harbored romantic feelings for him, and the betrothal contract drawn up between their families hadn't helped. Now that his parents were in Azkaban, the contract was null and void.

"I know this comes as a shock, we've known about her for some time now. I'm sorry this hurts you."

A fine sheen of tears gathered in her fine blue eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She knew he didn't feel the same way she did, but seeing the tenderness and caring way he treated the Weasel hurt.

It took a few moments for Pansy to get her rioting emotions under control, "Why the fuck did it have to be her?" A smile lit up her face and she chuckled at his surprised expression.

"Fuck if I know." They chuckled together as the tension in the room dissipated. As their merriment abated, the door opened and Blaize breezed into the room.

Relief shown clearly on his face as he immediately went to Ginny.

"She's alright?" Just looking at her he knew the answer, but he needed Pansy to say the words.

"She's fine. I encountered no problems healing her injuries. Her wrist and ribs were fractured in several places and she had a concussion. The hardest part was getting her to take the dreamless sleep potion. She wanted to see the two of you before she went out, but I tricked her into taking it and she went out minutes later."

Once she gave her report, Pansy was anxious to leave. She didn't think she could stay around and watch Draco moon over the little Gryffindor. She would get over this disappointment, but it was going to take some time.

"Can I go now?" She said impatiently as Blaize sat down next to the cot and gently raked his fingers through Ginny's crimson hair.

"Yes. Thank you for all you've done." They didn't get up to show her out, and she was grateful.

She quickly shut the door and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She was a Slytherin, no one would ever see her vulnerable. Hot tears started to flow just as she closed the door to her bed chamber. Harsh sobs shook her body as the disappointment and sadness poured out of her. She knew he wasn't into her, but she thought maybe with enough time, he could come to care for her. The unexpected appearance of Ginny Weasley tonight showed that she was wrong. He would never feel anything for her other than friendship.

She had no other choice but to play the hand she was dealt. She didn't want to lose him in her life, so the only option she had to was to befriend the littlest Weasel. The prospect wasn't promising.

Meanwhile, Draco and Blaize sat in silence, just watching Ginny sleep. Her gently breathing calmed them and served as a reassurance that she was truly going to be alright.

Guilt overwhelmed both of them as they relived the last few hours. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They were going to start getting to her to soften towards them over the school year. Gently ease her into the mind set that she was their mate.

The unexpected events on the train took the choice out of their hands. They had to reveal themselves to her before they were ready. They both speculated that if they had told her sooner, she wouldn't have been left unprotected and the tonight's events wouldn't have happened. Unfortunately hind sight is 20/20.

This whole situation hadn't turned out the way either of them had imagined. Draco could still remember the day he found out about Ginny. He had been walking in Diagon Alley with his Father when he first caught her sweet intoxicating scent. It took every ounce of control he possessed to keep it cool in front of Lucius.

She stood in front of Magical Menagerie watching the Aquan Squirrels juggle balls. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had taken advantage of the warm weather and wore a bright blue sun dress. It hugged her curvaceous form, accentuating her full breasts and slim long legs. Her gorgeous red hair was tied at her nape with a warn ribbon that slithered down her back to her waist. As they got closer, his body began to throb and ache. Her sweet spicy scent enveloped him and he couldn't stop his feet from moving towards her.

If his Father hadn't shoved him forward, he would have disgraced himself and her right there in Diagon Alley. Thank Merlin for small favors. He only had enough time to apparate to Zabini Manor before the change took him. That was the worst pain he had ever experienced. Blaize was away on Death Eater business at the time, but had a good laugh hours later when he found out the identity of Draco's mate.

Blaize found the whole thing intensely amusing. A Death Eater mated to an Order member? She was the light to his darkness, some how the two fit. Curiosity got the better of him, and he couldn't stop himself from going to see the girl that had the great Draco Malfoy on his knees.

His amusement fled the moment her scent hit his nostrils. He had gotten some inside information from Looney Lovegood that the Weasley family would be at the Falmouth Falcons vs. Chudley Cannons Quidditch match. What harm could it do? He just wanted to see the girl making Draco so crazy. But unfortunately the last laugh was on him. He had behaved no better than Draco.

He had been standing not two feet behind her when her scent slammed into him. His head began to buzz and his vision blurred. He could feel the change coming, the beast inside him screaming for release, screaming for its mate.

Shock and awe. Ginny Weasley was Blaize's mate. The wrench in the works, she was also Draco's mate too.

They both could still remember the argument that ensued.

_Six months ago_

_Draco and Blaize were sitting together in Blaize's suite at Zabini Manor watching muggle movies and drinking a much deserved fire whiskey._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you Blaize? You haven't said a word all night. You didn't want a piece of ass from Daphne like you usually do, and I know you went to see Ginny today. Nothings wrong with her is there?" Blaize could hear the concern in his friend's voice, but ignored it. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to tell his best friend from birth that he too was mated to the same girl._

"_No she's fine. She seemed to be having a great time at the game." His nervousness made his voice gruff and gravely._

"_Then what's up? You've been squirmy and evasive all day." _

_Here goes._

"_GinnyWeasleyismymatetoo." _

"_What? I didn't catch that Zabini."_

_Blaize took a deep breath, "Ginny is my mate too." He spoke slowly this time, wanting Draco to fully understand._

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?"_

"_SHE IS MY MATE!"_

"_MINE BLAIZE!" Anger rolled off Draco in waves. He got up from his chair and stood in front of the fireplace, fists clenched tightly at his sides._

"_Calm down Draco. I'll explain. When I sent to see her today, something happened and I don't know how, but she's my mate too. Just the smell of her sent me to my knees. I went into overload, and if I hadn't apparated out of there, I would have phased right there. I honestly don't know what happened." He was desperate for Draco to believe him. He didn't want to lose his best friend._

_Draco was silent. He just stood there staring at Blaize, trying to calm the beast raging inside him. _

_The silence continued for another few minutes, "What did she smell like?" Draco's voice was strained, afraid of the answer._

_Blaize answered without hesitation, "Like strawberries, fresh mown hay and sunshine all rolled into one."_

_Draco was shocked. "Holy Fuck." His anger dissipated and he slumped into a nearby chair."_

"_What do we do? Is this even possible?"_

They spent months going over every book in the Zabini Mansion as well as Malfoy Manor. They also went as far as to ask Professor Snape and the answers were clear.

They both were mated to Ginny Weasley.

A crash from the next room brought the two Slytherin back to reality. The door to Snape's bedroom opened and he came into the room.

"I suggest we apparate her back into her room and the two of you get down to the dungeons. She's going to have a lot of questions when she wakes up, and you better be prepared to answer them." He didn't leave room for argument.

"How do we apparate her there? I thought the school was apparition proof." Draco asked as he watched his Head of House suspiciously.

"House elves can do whatever they want." Snape snapped as he summoned Zip, his personal house elf. He gave the creature his instructions, and in an instant Ginny was gone, back to Gryffindor tower and away from them.

Without a word the two left Snape's chambers and went directly to the dungeons. All seventh years were allowed to have private bed chambers. The only thing they had to share was a common room.

The Slytherin seventh year common room were crowded as classmates caught up on summer events as well as gossiped about new school happenings. Draco and Blaize were both too tired to mingle and went directly to their rooms. Draco fell on the bed fully clothed too exhausted to move. He snuggled under the fluffy down comforter and quickly fell asleep.

He dreamed of strawberries, new moan hay and sunshine.

Blaize went into his room and closed the door, blocking out the noise outside. He didn't fault them for their exuberance. The war had sucked all the happiness out of the world for so long it was nice to finally get things back to normal. If this was normal.

Without lighting the candles, Blaize quickly stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed. The soft silk sheets felt like heaven as his body started to relax. His mind started to drift off as a cool hand ran down his chest and landed on the waist band of his boxers.

As the hand slowly began to stoke him, reality set in.

_Who the fuck is that? _

Panicked, Blaize fairly jumped out of bed and stumbled over his discarded clothes. He fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Under his breath he mumbled the lighting incantation and the room was illuminated with light.

There lying stark naked in his bed, was Daphne.

"Blaizy, what are you doing?" Daphne's bewildered voice echoed in the silent room as Blaize tried to get a grip on what he was seeing.

_No, no she can't be here._ His sleepy brain wasn't keeping up with current events. He could have sworn he told her they were over, but here she was in his bed naked as they day she was born.

The beast was angry. She wasn't its mate.

"What the fuck are you doing here Daphne? We settled this earlier. Things between us are over."

"Oh come on. How many times have we done this? You always come back for more. We fight, you tell me to get lost, and the next think I know your licking my pussy. Let's just skip the fighting and go straight for the good stuff. I want a good kitty licking tonight."

He swallowed heavily as she climbed out of bed and got down on all fours, slowly crawling towards him. Her taunt naked body slithered across the floor till she sat at his feet, blatant hunger burning in her eyes.

"Come on Lover. You know you want it. I would guess that it's been months since you've been inside a woman. You know you ache for it, you know you want it." Her husky voice rolled around and around in Blaize's tired brain as she slowly tugged on his boxers till they were pooled at his feet. He was at full attention and Daphne grunted in triumph.

Blaize moaned in pleasure as her wet pink tongue licked a path from his balls to his blood engorged head.

Oh god he'd missed this.

What would it hurt? He had missed the feel of fucking a woman, feeling her suck him till he came in the back of her throat. She was right, it had been over six months since he'd been with anyone, six months since he saw her…Ginny..

Ginny….

Oh fuck…Ginny.

His reaction was violent. The beast inside him was angry. He'd dared to touch a woman not his mate.

He was fucked.

Quickly, he stepped back from Daphne, pulling her off her knees and face first onto the cold stone floor. She looked up at him in shock as she saw the anger and something she couldn't name in his eyes.

Through tightly clenched teeth he calmly said, "Get the fuck out and don't come back. I don't want you…GET OUT." He was trying to control it, but it wasn't working.

Fear hit her like lightening and she moved fast. Whatever fun she thought she could have with him tonight clearly wasn't going to happen. She gathered her robe and fled.

"Fucking bastard." She yelled as the door slammed behind her. He was left alone to contend with the angry beast.

He was so fucked.

I hope you liked it. I know what you're going to say, I didn't put the "NEXT TIME:" paragraph in this chapter. I wanted to get a little back ground into the mix before going for the whole enchilada. Promise it will be fun and things will start to tie into chapter 1….LOL…let me know what you think…

Next Time:

"I don't' know what to say to the two of you at this point. You gave me a lot of information to digest in such a short amount of time."

Her voice shook as they both came closer. The heat they radiated felt good on her chilled skin. A warm pair of hands began rubbing slow circles in her back as another pair settle on her waist.

"We know this is a lot for you to handle all at once, that's why we've kept it a secret for so long. We only ask that you think of the possibilities."


	8. Chapter 8

Again I don't own anything.

Blood Rain

Chapter 8

Ginny slipped quietly out of the Great Hall and walked quickly towards the lake. She hoped no one had noticed her quick escape and came looking for her. She needed privacy, a few quiet moments to reflect on the last few days. It seemed a lifetime ago that she sat in one of the Ministry's cars annoyed at Ron and Hermione for their nauseating PDA. She shuddered in disgust at the thought and continued on to sit under a tree facing the placid blue green water.

It was nice seeing them all again, those happy familiar faces. It was almost like the last year hadn't happened. But Ginny could feel the difference. Fred's death had left a shadow over the school that she just couldn't shake. Every time she stepped into the Great Hall, she couldn't help but see Fred's body, broken and bleeding on the stone floor.

A lone hot tear cascaded down her cheek as the dam inside her broke. Hard choking sobs escaped her lips as her body shook with the force of her pent up emotions. Running a hand through her blond hair, Ginny lay down in the sweet smelling grass and closed her eyes.

A river of tears wouldn't bring Fred back from the dead, they couldn't resurrect the naively innocent girl that last attended Hogwarts, and they couldn't change the events of the last two days. Most importantly hot salty tears wouldn't change the irrefutable fact that Ginny Weasley was the mate of Draco Malfoy and Blaize Zabini.

_Flashback_

_The morning after getting off the Hogwart's Express Ginny woke up groggy and disoriented. Her thoughts were so jumbled it was hard to make clear sense of how she got like this. As she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, flashes for Terry Boot evaporated the fog clogging her brain. Shock and horror contorted her face as she sat up and looked down at her pajamas. _

_Silver and Green, Slytherin colors._

_It seemed like a nightmare, a vivid way off nightmare that just couldn't be real._

_But it was real. They were real._

_Answers, she needed answers. And Draco Malfoy and Blaize Zabini were the only ones able to give them to her._

_A soft knocking at the window drew Ginny's attention. Slowly, testing her body for aches and pains, she got up and walked to the window. Outside she saw an unknown owl tapping softly on the window pane. _

_Ginny opened the window and the snowy beauty hopped onto the window ledge with a happy and grateful hoot. She remembered Harry's owl had been of the snow variety, but Hedwig had no where near the graceful splendor of this rare creature._

"_Well aren't you a beautiful girl." She crooned to the bird as it affectionately nuzzled her outstretched hand. _

"_I wonder who you belong to." The bird hooted again in reply and held out a leg with a note attached._

_Ginny carefully untied the note and then dug into her bedside table for owl treats. The bird accepted the treat happily, but didn't fly away. _

_Curious._

_Ginevra,_

_We hope you are feeling up to seeing us today. We know you have many questions. Meet us at the room of requirement at 4 p.m._

_Yours truly,_

_D & B_

_P.S. We thought you could use some company. Her name is Flakes. She will serve you well._

_Flakes? _

_Boys, they could be so….so….unimaginative sometimes. Joy at the unexpected gift lightened her mood, refusing the gift never even crossed her mind._

"_Looks like you belong to me now Flakes." The bird hooted excitedly and hopped off the window sill. She spread her wings and soared around the room coming to land on Ginny's bed. She sat for a few moments petting her new familiar as the clock on the wall struck 3 p.m. She had just enough time to get a shower and meet them._

"_You can go up to the Owlery with the other owls if you want, or you can stay here, it is your choice. I will keep the window open and a bowl of water always out for you." She spoke to the bird as if she was speaking to a person. Ginny had always believed owls were more intelligent than most wizards gave them credit for._

_Ginny picked up her wand from the bedside table and transfigured her now empty trunk into a large silver bird cage. With another happy hoot, Flake flew into her new home and promptly shut her eyes._

_Gathering her thoughts, Ginny made her way into the bathroom and slowly peeled away the silky material. Where there had been blood and bruises, unblemished freckled skin was once more. _

"_Pansy definitely knows her healing spells." She whispered as she looked into the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. As the hot spray drenched her sore body, Ginny couldn't help but wonder why no one had been up to see her today. She had slept till late in the afternoon, so why is it that the Golden Trio hadn't disturbed her. Not that she was complaining or anything, but it hurt just the same._

_It took her just under thirty minutes to shower and dress. Not bothering with make-up, she quickly dried her hair and pulled it into a high pony tail. Nervousness shot through her system at the thought of what was to come. Their words from yesterday kept coming to the forefront. _

_Mate? She was THEIR mate? _

_Two of them? It was impossible wasn't it?_

_Ginny delayed as long as she dared. Just as the clock struck four, she shut and locked her door. The Gryffindor common room was half full of students as Ginny headed out._

"_Oye…Ginny you're finally back. You missed the sorting ceremony." Ron's deep voice stilled her feet as she turned to her brother._

_Hermione sat in his lap before the fire with Harry on their immediate right. Ron hadn't even looked up when he spoke. Harry was busy looking moon eyed at Ron and Hermione just looked plain stupefied with a silly grin plastered on her tight face._

"_Huh?" She squeaked looking confused._

"_How was St Mungo's? I heard that you were invited for a special tour last night." Three faces now looked at her expectantly like she was going to say something brilliant._

"_Uh it was good…good….lots of cool stuff there…." She started inching her way to the exit as she spoke._

"_I have to go. Dumbledore is expecting me. Bye." Ginny sighed in relief as the portrait shut behind her. So that's why no one came to see her last night. They had been told she was at St Mungo's. They knew she wanted to be a healer, so the lie had fit. Thank Merlin._

_Ginny slowly walked down the corridor that housed the Room of Requirement. The entire school knew of its presence now. After the DA and Deloris Umbridge, it was now a commonly used space and a welcome addition to the castle. The door suddenly opened and a familiar blond materialized in the doorway._

"_We're waiting for you." He purred as he ushered her through the door. _

_She had expected to find something straight from Arabian Nights, intended to be used in seduction. But instead the room was filled with cushiony armchairs and warm feather down blankets. Ginny gave a tiny laugh when she realize that almost every surface in the room held delicate china cups filled with fragrant tea._

"_Did someone order tea sandwiches too? I'm starved." She teased with a smile as she came fully into the room._

"_Uh no sorry. This is what the room gave us. I can go down to the kitchens if you want something." Blaize's soft voice startled her. She had forgotten they come as a pair._

"_No, that's okay. Dinner isn't that far off." _

"_Please have a seat. Do you want anything? Tea maybe?" Draco nervously chuckled._

_Ginny smiled at his pun and shook her head no. Choosing a fairly nice looking overstuffed chair, she sat down slowly and picked up one of the steaming cups. The two men took the couch opposite to her and watched as she sipped the hot liquid._

_She could plainly tell they were nervous. Draco's normally immaculately styled hair was sticking out in every direction, indicating he had continually ran his fingers through it; while Blaize's wrinkled shirt sleeves had tell tale signs of the fabric being twisted and stretched by nervous fingers. Two buttons were even missing. _

_The sheer difference between the two men was striking. Draco's pale complexion and silver blond hair contrast sharply with Blaize's dark hair and tanned skin. Both were perfect specimens of pureblood genetics…It didn't' hurt that they were both hot._

"_Before you say anything, we want you to know that we are so, so sorry for what happened yesterday on the train." Draco said as he took her left hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm." She could see the regret and sadness that lurked in his fine grey eyes and was speechless. A Malfoy had just apologized. Hell surely must have frozen over._

_Blaize took the tea cup from her other hand and mimicked Draco's kiss, looking into her shocked and confused eyes._

"_We were supposed to have been protecting you. We thought you were with the Trio and would come to no harm. We had no idea that Terry Boot was even on the train."_

_They felt the need to explain, to apologize. Ginny wasn't sure why, but the events of yesterday had affected more than just her. _

"_I don't understand." She didn't know what else to say. _

"_What don't you understand Love?" Draco's grip tightened on her hand._

"_Any of this. Why you feel responsible for the attack, why you helped me, why you think I'm your mate. All of it." Her words came out in a rush as her anger started to build up. These two had a lot of explaining to do._

"_I know you're angry. I totally understand that. We'll explain everything. But please promise that you won't leave until you've heard it all." Ginny could hear the sincerity in Blaize's voice._

_She considered it for a moment. She didn't want to give her promise, but she knew they wouldn't proceed without it. She watched as the two Slytherin fidget in their seats waiting for her answer._

"_Alright. But I want it all. No leaving anything out, no sugar coating it. I want the truth."_

_Blaize looked at Draco. They knew lies and half truths wouldn't work this time. If they had any chance at all of keeping her, they would have to tell her all of it. Every blood soaked truth until she knew it all, knew what they were and what she was to them._

_Draco put his head down and tightened his grip on her hand._

"_Have you ever heard of a Berserker?" His voice was tight as he said the word._

_Ginny thought for a moment, but the information eluded her, "no"._

_Draco let out a breath let go of her hand and stood. He paced the room as he continued.  
_

"_The legend goes that a Swedish King needed a powerful army to defeat encroaching invaders. The King was approached by a powerful Wizard with a solution to his dilemma. He would create a potion that would turn a human man into an unstoppable warrior. A Berserker." Draco stopped for a few seconds to organize his thoughts. He stopped pacing and sat back down next to Blaize._

_Ginny could tell this story wasn't a pleasant one for Draco to tell. Sympathy rose up and she took one of his hands into her own. His surprised expression spurred him on._

"_The Wizard warned the king that the potion might fracture or shatter a part of the human host's soul irreparably, but it didn't matter. Half of his own army had been decimated and he didn't have many options. The King asked the loyalist of his men to volunteer for an experiment that would transform them into an unstoppable force. Twenty good men volunteered and so the Berserker's were born. _

_Immediately after the potion was ingested, the warriors began to change. They had unlimited power and strength. They could shape shift into any living animal, making them the most ruthless killing machines the world had ever seen. After destroying the imminent threat, they were ordered to storm across entire continents claiming kingdoms for their overlord. Year after year of killing and death took its toll. The leader of the Berserkers decided it was time to stop. To say the least the king wasn't pleased. He had grown so accustomed to his wealth and power that he wasn't about to let them go." Draco looked to Blaize and he continued the story. Blaize's soft deep voice filled the room._

"_The King summoned the Wizard again, asking how to defeat the army he had created. The Wizard reminded him that the Berserkers were fractured souls. A soul that has lost a part of itself must find that missing piece in order to maintain control over the beast lurking inside. So until they were able to find their mate, the one person that fixed their broken soul, the Berserkers were doomed to the bloody life they led."_

_Blaize was breathing heavily at this point. Ginny looked down at their linked hands and sighed heavily. _

"_What happened to them?" She knew were this was going; she just wasn't sure how to react._

"_The history books aren't sure. I would like to believe some found their soul mates, but reality isn't a fairy tale. Most were taken over by the brutality lurking inside their souls, killing and murdering without the slightest remorse."_

"_If it was caused by a potion, couldn't another potion set it right?"_

"_No, this potion was one of a kind, and there was no antidote. Once taken the effects couldn't be reversed." Draco's voice shook with emotion and Ginny could swear that she saw moisture gather in his eyes._

_Silence filled the room for a few moments as the three were distracted by their own thoughts. Ginny finally broke the silent._

"_So how does this affect us? If it was a potion, it wouldn't be genetic. I know you didn't tell me this story for laughs."_

"_Our Fathers." Both said at once. Ginny could see the anger that lurked beneath the surface on both their faces. She knew they had been working as double agents during the war, but she didn't know the extent._

"_I don't understand. How could your Fathers have anything to do with this potion?"_

"_I can't do it Draco. You'll have to tell her." Blaize dropped her hand and walked to the window. She could see the raw emotion reflected in his violet eyes._

_Draco signed in resignation and bent over Ginny's hand, not wanting to have eye contact._

"_Voldemort wanted that perfect army. During the late 70's he sent Lucius to Sweden to find the formula used to make Berserkers. He found it, but kept it for himself. He thought he could create his own army to overthrow Voldemort. Blaize and I were ten when we were tied down and forced to drink the potion." Ginny could hear the pain in his voice at what he saw as his Father's betrayal._

_Ginny just sat there quietly listening. Pain rolled off the two men as she pulled Draco into her arms. She couldn't help but want to comfort him, something deep inside hurt for them on a level she didn't understand. Her arms wound around him, holding him as the emotions took him over. She could feel warm tears running down her neck as he relived the sadness of those moments. She leaned closer, moving towards him until she sat astride his lap with her thighs pressing intimately against his. _

_She knew what this meant, why they had told her the story. She was their mate. _

_They were Berserkers, but not by choice. They had been forced into it by men bent on world domination._

_Unexpectedly another set of arms wound around her and Blaize's head settled into the hollow of her neck. They sat there like that for awhile, just holding each other. So many thoughts were running through her head that she just couldn't put into words how she felt. The warmth the two were radiating warmed her insides as well as brought a heat entirely unfamiliar to flood between her open legs._

"_What happens now?" She asked as she unwound herself and got up. She stood looking down on the two men as they shifted uncomfortably in their seats._

"_That depends on you love. You are our mate. We didn't anticipate this, and we honestly don't know how it's going to work, but we want this. The question is, do you?" Draco got up and walked towards her, pulling her into his arms. _

"_Just give us some time Kitten. Let us show you what it could be like for us." Blaize's hot breath sent shivers down her spine as he planted soft kisses down her exposed neck._

_Draco's mouth slowly took hers in a soft gentle kiss. It was just a kiss, but it felt like her whole boy was about to explode. His tongue gently probed, asking permission as Blaize's hands gripped her thighs, pulling her more fully back against him. The combination of their mouths on her body threatened to send her into overload. _

_Too soon, too soon her brain screamed as Draco's hand touched the underside of her breast. She jerked herself away from them as if they scolded her. In a way they had._

"_I don't' know what to say to the two of you at this point. You gave me a lot of information to digest in such a short amount of time. I need to think…..I'm sorry."_

_She darted out the door before they could stop her. She needed to get away, away from the feelings the two of them evoked. She needed to be alone and think of what she wanted, not what was best for them._

_Next Time:_

"_Hey Weasel. Can you give this to Blaize for me? He left it in my rooms last night." _

_I know. This was a long chapter but it deserved something better than a quickie..LOL..Let me know what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

_Again I don't own anything._

Blood Rain

Chapter 9

Ginny's tears slowed to a trickle as the memories of their time in the room of requirement slowly receded. She knew last nights escape hadn't been one of her finest moments, but what they said really spooked her. The story they told seemed too sci-fi to be real, but she knew it to be very real.

She knew that Lucius Malfoy was evil incarnate, but to experiment on his own son, to use him as part of his master plan? There was a special place in hell for men like that. The devil would surely be grateful when Lucius joined his ranks.

The wind whistled softly through the trees overhead as Ginny lay quietly in the soft green grass. She forced her body and mind to relax as she let the gentle sounds of nature wash over her. She knew she was going to have to make a decision about the Slytherin duo, but she didn't know what to do at this point. The feelings they evoked were too new, too raw, and too delicious.

Delicious? Where in the world had that come from?

She smiled at the thought. They were delicious. Deliciously hot. The feel of their hands running along her body, Blaize's tongue running along her neck…………

Ginny mentally slapped herself as muffled voices pierced the silence.

"I thought I saw Ginny come this way." Harry's winy voice brought a furrow to her brow.

The trio was looking for her.

"So what. She probably wanted a moment of quiet." The annoyance in Hermione's voice was evident.

"I just want to talk to her. We haven't had a decent moment to catch up since we got back to school."

"Mate, we've only been here two days. I don't know how many times she's made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with you. Why don't you just let it go?" Ron asked.

Their arguing voices faded as they walked further away from the lake. Ginny was grateful, she had enough to deal with. Having Harry clinging on her like a vine would send her over the edge. She was sure to get sent to Azkaban for hexing Harry's dick into oblivion. She giggled a little at the thought.

"What's so funny Kitten?" Blaize's soft deep voice brought her out of her thoughts and she sat up. Blaize leaned casually against a tree watching her.

"Hi." She didn't know what to say to him.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat at the electricity that flew between them. She looked around expecting Draco to pop out of the wood work, but it looked like they were alone.

"No Draco this time Kitten, it's just you and me. We agreed that it would be easier if you were eased into this gently. We want you to get to know us, and we want to get to know you."

Blaize pushed off from the tree and sat down in the tall grass next to Ginny.

"Do you think you can handle that? Getting to know us? I don't want to push you into anything that you don't want." The sincerity in his voice affected her deeply. They were giving her a choice when she knew she was their only choice.

"I think I would like that. Would you be willing to answer some of my questions?" She asked hesitantly as she grew accustomed to the feel of him next to her.

"Ask away beautiful."

"If Lucius wanted Draco to become a Berserker, why are you one too?"

Blaize was silent for a few moments gathering his thoughts. The memories were obviously painful.

"My father was with Voldemort from the beginning. He was killed by Aurors after a botched raid on the Order's strong hold. Voldemort awarded me, then a few months old, and my mother to one of his followers. After Voldemort's first supposed death, Lucius was looking for followers to continue "The Great Lord's" work. My Step-Father, one Orpheus Ramaston, thought by offering me up as a sacrifice Lucius would trust him more. I was nothing to him, just another pawn." Rough emotion filled his voice.

Ginny so far had been concentrating on his words, not the tone of his voice. Her eyes had stayed fixated on the rippling blue green water and hadn't strayed to look at his face. When she did, she was shocked at the anger and hatred that shown clearly. She put her hand on top of one of his clenched fists and gently squeezed just to let him know she was there.

"Please continue."

Blaize let out a long sigh and twined their fingers together.

"I was offered up to the experiment as a fail safe in case they had gotten the potion wrong and something happened to Draco. Several plant compounds used in the original formula no longer existed, so they had to make substitutions as they went along. We weren't told what was going on, just that we were going to serve The Dark Lord."

"Draco was dosed first. I was required to watch as they forced the potion down his throat. He didn't want to do it. Neither of us did, but we were only ten years old. We weren't even allowed to carry a wand; we couldn't defend ourselves. There was nothing we could do." The agony was evident in every word he spoke. The hell he and Draco had endured at the hands of those monsters had stayed inside him festering like a putrid wound.

"I assume something went wrong then?" Ginny wanted him to continue, she wanted him to get it all out, rid him of the poisonous memories.

"Malfoy's impatience was what went wrong. Draco wasn't developing as fast as required. He was physically faster and stronger but couldn't shift into any other forms. I was then brought in and the process was repeated, only this time with a more improved potion. The two of us were thrown together and told to figure it out, but we ……………..."

He stopped abrupt as the figures of the Golden Trio broke threw the trees.

"I told you she was here." Harry squeaked excitedly. His exuberance quickly changed to confusion as the trio advanced on Ginny and Blaize. Ginny purposely kept their hands entwined as they both got to their feet. She wanted them to see that she wasn't saving herself for Harry.

"What the fuck is going on here? Get your hands off my sister you Slytherin scum." Ron's deep growl echoed through the woods as he advanced on the couple. Blaize let go of Ginny's hand and stepped in front of her, thinking to protect her from Ron's anger.

"Back off Weasley." Blaize didn't say much, but the way he said it was menacing enough. Ron even took a step back in surprise.

"Look Zabini, we only wanted to talk to Ginny. She missed lunch we were worried about her. We only wanted to make sure she was all right." Hermione was trying to be the voice of reason, but it wasn't working well. Blaize felt they were a threat to his mate and he wasn't going to back down.

Ginny felt the shift in Blaize's body and broke physical contact. She walked around Blaize to face the trio.

"Everything is fine Hermione. I wasn't hungry this morning and wanted to get some fresh air. Blaize was kind enough to accompany me." She smiled sweetly as she took Blaize's hand.

"Why the hell are you holding his hand Ginny?" Harry got closer only to shrink back at Blaize's warning growl.

Her next statement caught them all by surprise, even her.

"Blaize and I are dating Harry. That is usually what people who are dating do."

The looks on their faces would stay with her for the rest of her life. She laughed uncontrollably for almost five full minutes. Harry and Hermione were forced to magically restrain Ron when he tried to attack Blaize.

Blaize just stood there watching the whole affair with cool uninterested eyes, but inside the beast was howling. She had accepted him as her mate. Hadn't she?

She couldn't stop the laughter from escaping her lips. Their faces were just too funny. Ron's face had turned so red it blended with his hair. Hermione just looked confused, and Harry looked hurt.

Why in Merlin's name he would be hurt she didn't know. It wasn't like she hadn't told Harry she just wanted to be friends. She laughed long enough for Harry and Hermione to escort Ron back to the castle vowing to talk with her later. She could only feebly wave at them as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't think I have ever had that much fun." She said as she faced Blaize expecting his wrath at her declaration of their relationship status.

His eyes, oh God his eyes. Lust oozed from every pore.

"Oh fuck." Ginny whispered as the handsome Slytherin leaned forward and captured her lips in a hot hard kiss.

Overload, hot sweet overload.

His arms wrapped around her waist and brought her flush against his body as his tongue urgently demanded entrance. Ginny gasped as his hand made its way into her shirt and slid against bare flesh. That was the only invitation he needed and his tongue invaded her mouth, tasting, teasing, exploring until they dueled for dominance, for control until she gave into the sensation and his demands.

Her sweet taste was so overwhelming. He knew he would wait a thousand years just to taste her again. No other girl could every hope to compare to the sweet, erotic taste of her warm soft mouth. The others had only served as sustenance until he found her. She was everything he could ever want or hoped to have. Just a single touch of her hand could stop the tremulous beast that threatened to erupt. She truly was the other part of his soul.

Her hands wound themselves around his shoulders and into his soft feathery hair as the sky above them opened up and cold hard rain fell to earth. Ginny let out a squeak and stepped away from Blaize, but he didn't let go.

"Stay love, please stay." His husky voice whispered in her ear, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

She couldn't give in; as much as her heart wanted to stay and feel all the hot desire Blaize promised, her brain needed space to filter it all. Getting kissed into oblivion wasn't going to help with that.

"I can't Blaize. I need time to think. If this is going to work, I need space. I don't want to get hurt."

"I will never hurt you Kitten. NEVER."

"Please Blaize, please understand." She pleaded, hoping that he saw the care and trust that shone in her eyes. She just wasn't ready yet.

Several sets of eyes watched as Ginny squirmed out of Blaize's arms and ran for the castle. Rain and wind pelted and tore at the earth as Blaize's frustrated howl echoed through the forest.

By the time Ginny got back to her room she was soaked through and shivering with cold. She lifted her wand and whispered a drying spell. Instantaneously she was toasty dry, but on the inside she still felt cold, alone. She realized she shouldn't have left him like she had, but she also knew if she had stayed she would feel worse than she already did.

Her body moved on auto pilot as she dressed for bed and got under the covers. Even after turning up the heat in the room, she was still chilled. The clock on the night table said 7 p.m., but it felt like forever since she had slept. Ginny closed her eyes and slowly willed herself to sleep.

She dreamed about violet eyes and soft silky dark hair.

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Dressing quickly, Ginny made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She hadn't run into the Golden Trio yet, but she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant when she did. She wouldn't be able to avoid them forever, especially since they attended some of the same classes. Ginny just wanted time to sort it all out. She hadn't meant to blurt out that she was dating Blaize, but she couldn't stop herself. She just hoped that it was going to be worth it in the end.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Ginny quickly took a seat next to Neville and Dean. They were in a heated discussion about the upcoming Ministry election. Ginny put in a comment here and there, but wasn't really listening. Her eyes kept darting towards the Slytherin table and the two boys watching her intently. When she met Blaize's gaze, he winked and heat rushed to her face.

Another twenty minutes went by and Ginny ate her fill. The bell rang and the food disappeared from the tables. School had officially begun. Grabbing her bag, Ginny walked slowly to potions, hoping to run into Blaize or Draco. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but she knew she had to say something. Not ten feet from the potions classroom, she was stopped by Daphne Snodgrass. Her malicious sneer could be seen a mile away.

Ginny didn't know Daphne that well, but rumors about the Slytherin girl abounded around Hogwarts. Her father had been a Voldemort supporter. The only reason wasn't rotting in Azkaban with her Father was because of Blaize's testimony. Ginny automatically bristled at the malicious smile that spread across the beautiful girls face.

"Hey Weasel. Can you give this to Blaize for me? He left it in my room last night." An emerald green piece of silk was shoved into her hands and with a flip of her blond hair, Daphne was gone.

Time seemed to stand still. The commotion of students running to class was forgotten as Ginny brain finally identified the shiny material in her hands.

"Ginny. Earth to Ginny." Padma Patil called as she waved her hand in front of Ginny's stunned face. "Why are you standing there holding a pair of boy's boxers?"

_Monday, October 5__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw him today. He was with that other Slytherin again. I can't help but be jealous of the time they spend together. He should be with me, not him. He looked so handsome in his robes. All I wanted to do was shout to the world that he belongs to me, but I can't. Not now. He needs to remember what we had. His blood calls to me, eats at me. My hair has started to change again. I need more, and I know just where to get it. He needs to remember how much he loves me, and how much I love him. Her blood will be mine. _

Next Time:

The tangy metallic scent of blood filled the room. Ginny bolted for the door only to have it slam violently shut.

Trapped. She was trapped.

Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers,

I would like to clear up a few things. I know I have made some mistakes with not reading prior chapters and some information is conflicting. I have 2 computers and write and save on both. I know this is not an excuse and I promise it won't happen again.

George is the one that died at Hogwarts, not Fred.

Ginny's hair is blond and will stay that way.

Draco and Blaize are not in a sexual relationship…..yet lol

Hope this helps, but be gentle. I'm new at this. I appreciate all the reviews that you have so graciously taken the time to leave. Thanks and Happy Holidays!!!!

Blood Rain

Chapter 10

"Ginny. Earth to Ginny." Padma Patil called as she waved her hand in front of Ginny's stunned face. "Why are you standing there holding a pair of boy's boxers?"

Numb.

She was numb. She couldn't speak and her feet wouldn't move. It was if her body was made of stone. She faintly heard the surprised whisperings of the other students as they passed her, but her mind was in a state of shock.

"What the fuck is going on?" She said out loud, but the halls were empty. Classes had already started and here she was standing outside her classroom holding a scrap of silk.

So many thoughts and feelings were racing through her head that she didn't see Dumbledore round the corner.

"Skipping class Miss Weasley?" He asked as he came to a stop not a few feet in front of her. She didn't move. She didn't even look up. Her eyes were riveted on the shiny emerald silk clutched in her hands.

"I find Miss Weasley that when one doesn't understand something, it is best to go to the source than take second hand gossip." Her head snapped up as Dumbledore walked passed and continued down the corridor.

"What does that mean?" Her voice echoed in the empty hallway. He was gone.

Typical Dumbledore, leave it to him to say something cryptic and leave.

Ginny picked up her book bag and slowly made her way to Gryffindor Tower. Raw emotion clogged her throat as question after question flew around in her brain.

_Was it true? Was he with that Slytherin slut last night? _

_Everything they told me, was it all just an elaborate lie to get into my pants?_

_Is this just some game the two of them play? Were they trying to humiliate her?_

This and similar questions just wouldn't stop. Tears began to fall as she slammed the door to her room. Flake gave a startled hoot from her cage as Ginny threw herself on the bed. Great wrenching sobs tore through her body as the horror of Daphne's words sunk in.

Blaize had gone to that whore last night after their time in the woods. He had stroked her body and then gone to Daphne.

"I am such a fool." She yelled angrily as the tears continued to fall.

During the war, time and time again she had experienced mind numbing physical pain at the hands of some of the darkest of wizards. On the train Terry Book had tortured her wanting her to break, but she hadn't. She had stayed strong because she knew that nothing could compare to the emotional pain inflicted by him, the dark lord. Voldemort.

Tom Riddle had played with her emotions; he had played with her mind. He had taken a young, naïve girl and made her trust, believe every word that he said. After the basilisk was dead and Tom Riddle was gone, Ginny vowed never to blindly trust anyone again. Every relationship she had since had been tainted by her mistrust.

Until them.

She only knew about them for a few days, but something inside had told her to trust them, to believe them.

She had been wrong.

Ginny stayed in her bed until the sun set and darkness filled the room. Her tears had dried and anger began to replace sadness. She knew she would have to face them sometime, but was reluctant for it to be tonight.

Having missed lunch, her stomach made the decision for her. Ginny quickly washed her face and cast a cooling charm on her swollen eyes. Shucking off her school robes and grabbing her shoes, Ginny gathered her wits and slowly made her way out the door..

Draco was nervous. He hadn't seen Ginevra all day and according to Luna Lovegood, she hadn't been to any of her classes. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Deep down he knew something bad had happened today, but he was unable to get into Gryffindor Tower to find out if she was there. He didn't want to alert anyone in case she was ditching or sick. His hands were tied.

The Main Hall was noisy and crowded. Everyone was talking at once giving the whole hall a sense of happy chaos. Draco just tapped his foot anxiously ignoring all attempts at conversation. Blaize sat at the opposite end of the table talking to a bunch of second years eating happily. Draco hadn't discussed with Blaize his alarm at the missing Ginevra, but he could tell the other Slytherin was feeling strangely too.

"Damn Draco. She isn't even here and you still look love sick." Pansy's amused voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up to see her beautiful smiling face smirking back at him.

"I know she isn't here Pansy. That's the problem. I can't seem to find her." Draco admitted as he picked up his pumpkin juice and took a long drink.

"What do you mean? She had classes like the rest of us. Maybe she wasn't hungry." Pansy tried to sound positive, but the look on her friends face didn't leave room for positives.

"I wish. She skipped all her classes. Who skips class on the first day? I can't get into Gryffindor Tower to see if she's there. This is so frustrating."

Several more minutes went by as Draco concentrated on eating his meal and contemplating where next to go search for Ginny.

"Hey Malfoy, isn't that Ginny?" Pansy's voice cut through the haze in his brain once again and his head snapped up. She was here, safe and sound. Finally he could breath again.

He watched her walk to the Hufflepuff table and sit quietly next to Loony Lovegood. A deep frown marred his perfect features as he noted the slightly swollen look to her eyes. She had been crying.

The rest of dinner time was spent with Draco watching Ginny's every move, covertly of course, and Ginny oblivious to his stares. She ate slowly, talking once and awhile to Lovegood. She seemed fine, but something didn't feel right to Draco. He watches as she said her goodbyes to Lovegood and walked out of the hall. Not sparing Pansy a glance, Draco got up and followed Ginny out.

Draco moved quickly, searching for any sign of Ginny. She was quick. Finally after at least ten minutes of navigating the mazes of hallways, he found her talking to Professor McGonagall.

The Professor didn't look happy.

"I understand that you weren't feeling well Miss Weasley, but that is no excuse for not informing me of your absence. Here are your make up lessons, and unfortunately you will be serving two nights of detention. Professor Snape has most courteously allowed you his classroom for that period. I expect better from you Miss Weasley. Don't disappoint me in the future." McGonagall turned from Ginny with a jerk of her green robes, and was gone.

"Thank god Ginevra, where have you been." Draco's voice startled her and Ginny let out a squeak of surprise. She hadn't known he was standing there.

She turned to Draco with cold eyes, "Why do you care what I do? I'm just the current entertainment. Go find someone else to screw over." She huffed as she turned to continue down the hallway.

Confusion and shock ran through him as he watched her walk away. He grabbed her by arm and spun her around to face him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Entertainment? Are you serious?" His incredulous sincere look gave her pause.

"Honestly Draco. Did you think I was born yesterday? That I wouldn't find out that the two of you have been lying about this mate thing? I should have known better, you are Slytherin's after all." She couldn't stop the tears from clogging her throat.

"I…I have no idea what you are talking about or who you have been talking too, but you are my mate. The one made for me." The beast was angry. Draco could feel it's fury rising to the surface. Was she denying the mating?

"Oh come on. Please just stop. I know about Blaize and Daphne. So who have you been fucking?" His mouth hung open as she continued to rant.

"This whole mate thing is just a bunch of bullshit the two of you concocted to get in my pants." Tears were flowing unchecked down her pale cheeks as she stared at the floor.

A low growl echoed off the stone walls and suddenly Ginny was pulled down the hallway and into an empty classroom. Several candles lit magically as they entered, casting creepy dark shadows across the dust covered walls.

"You are my MATE. MINE. I will not lose you." His voice took on a more throaty qualify and his grip on her arm tightened.

"Draco stop. This just needs to stop. I am not your mate. I am not your anything. I can't take anymore of this. I'm holding on by a thread as it is." She wanted him to understand that this whole charade was over.

She was afraid of him. He could smell her fear as it radiating off her. He tried his best to calm the beast, but her denial, her rejection of the mating between them was driving it insane. The overwhelming urge to claim her crawled through every fiber of his being. It would be so easy to push her to the floor, strip her naked, hold her down and slide inside her. She would be so sweet, so tight as he fucked her……………………….

Draco was in agony. His two halves fighting against the middle.

"NO." He howled and Ginny was forcefully flung backwards onto the cold stone floor. She landed hard and gave a startled cry of shock and confusion. Several seconds went by as she slowly took stock and sat up. Large glass shards from a broken window littered the floor. When she fell her white cotton shirt gave no resistance as the razor sharp spikes pierced her shoulder.

The beast liked blood.

The tangy metallic scent of her blood filled the room. As Ginny realized Draco had disappeared, a low angry howl echoed through the room. The pain in her arm was ignored as self preservation kick in. Ginny quickly bolted for the open door only to have it magically slam violently shut.

Trapped. She was trapped.

"Think your going somewhere Love?"

It took several seconds for Ginny to realize the words hadn't been said aloud but had echoed through her mind.

Nutters. She was going completely nutters?

"Pretty, oh so pretty." An unfamiliar gravelly voice cooed as Ginny moved towards the far wall until her back was against the chalk board. She wanted to see the attack when it came.

"Attack; there will be no attack my sweet. Only mating."

The shadowy figure slowly advanced out of the darkened corner. Their eyes met and Ginny gasped in shock. For standing not five feet away was a lethal looking black panther ready to pounce.

"Oh fuck." She breathed as the beast advanced.

_Next Time:_

"_I'm sorry Ginny, I am so sorry." _

_I am taking votes on what Blaize shape shifts into…I was thinking something original. Black bear maybe? Tell me what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

Again I don't own anything!

Blood Rain

Chapter 11

Trapped. She was trapped.

"_Think your going somewhere Love?"_

It took several seconds for Ginny to realize the words hadn't been said aloud but had echoed through her mind.

Nutters. She was going completely nutters?

"_Pretty, oh so pretty."_ An unfamiliar gravelly voice cooed as Ginny moved towards the far wall until her back was against the chalk board. She wanted to see the attack when it came.

"_Attack; there will be no attack my sweet. Only mating."_

The shadowy figure slowly advanced out of the darkened corner. Their eyes met and Ginny gasped in shock. For standing not five feet away was a lethal looking black panther ready to pounce.

"Oh fuck." She breathed as the beast advanced.

A terrified scream died in her throat as the huge creature lunged, pinning her to the chalk board with one huge deadly paw on either side of her head.

"_Mine. My mate."_ The midnight cat growled quietly.

Ginny could feel its hot breath against her neck, but strangely it wasn't hurting her in anyway. In fact the beast bared its sharp teeth and began gently removing the shards of glass protruding from her bleeding arm, dropping them at her feet. She closed her eyes as pain washed down her arm. Once the glass was removed, the panther gently licked at the crimson river staining her shoulder.

_Licking? Was this deadly creature actually licking me? Does it want to eat me?_

Ginny heard deep rich laughter in her mind, _"Yes_ _darling, I want to eat every delicious part of you."_

The panther's tongue felt rough, and deliciously soft against her bare skin. The pain of the wound vanished as her body temperature increased. Flashes of that pink tongue licking, lapping at her naked nipples rolled across her closed eyelids. Small fluttering sensations began in her abdomen and traveled down to pool between her legs. A soft moan left her lips as the tongue increased in tempo.

"_Your lust smells heavenly my love. I can't wait to lick every part of your delectable body." _

His words broke though the lust filled haze and brought her back to present. Slowly, hesitantly she opened her eyes and found the creature nuzzling her neck. Pushing his head back, Ginny examined her wounds. To her amazement the jagged cuts looked a healthy pink.

It had healed her. It had picked the glass out of her shoulder with its teeth and healed her. It couldn't be could it? This was to fantastical to be real.

Goose bumps covered her exposed flesh as she slowly grasped the beast's soft head with both hands and looked deeply into the panthers glittering silver eyes.

She gasped softly in surprise, "Oh my." The truth was there for all to see. The endless stream of information and explanations from the previous days ran at warp speed through her brain.

Berserker….

Shape shifting….

Soul Mated….

"Oh my God……….Draco?" She whispered as the cat above her softly growled and lowered its head to gently nuzzle her exposed neck.

Soft, his fur was so soft under he palms. A low purr began deep in the animal's throat as she slowly scratched his ears.

"Draco is that you?" She asked as the purring grew louder.

"_Yes Love. It's me. I'm sorry."_ His voice sounded remorseful as he lowered himself to the ground and backed up, releasing her.

"_I never meant for you to see this. I just couldn't stay in control when you said I wasn't your mate." _

Several moments of silence slowly ticked by as the two just stared at each other, almost daring the other to speak first.

"Everything you said. It's all true isn't it?" She said quietly as she watched him sit down, his long sleek tail lightly swaying.

"_Yes, every word was true. I am a Berserker. I can shift into any shape I choose. I prefer the shape of a panther; its battle tactics are unsurpassed." _The great cat's body started to shift and blur, almost like watching the scene through a heat wave. With a pop, the black panther disappeared and a humongous grey wolf stood in its place.

"_I can be anything or anyone I want."_ To emphasize his point, and with another POP, Ginny came face to face with Professor Severus Snape.

Shock shown clearly on Ginny's face as "Snape" drew closer.

"Not him. Anyone but Snape." She begged.

"Snape" chuckled softly, and with another POP, Draco's face shown through the shadows.

"Better Love?" He smirked as he stepped closer. Ginny could feel the heat radiating off his body in waves. The pull that she felt towards him was woven though out her entire body. At that moment the only thing she wanted to do was to grab him and never let go.

"Why were you so upset? Why did you miss classes today?" Draco whispered as his hands settled onto her waist, pulling her closer.

"Blaize…he…he." Ginny stutter helplessly.

Just his smell was reeking havoc with her thought professes. His thumbs began massaging the exposed skin of her sides sending delicious shivers down her spine.

"What about Blaize and Daphne? Why did you mention them before?"

Ginny let out a long sign, and shifted out of his grasp. She needed to have a clear head if she was going to make any sense out of all this. She walked over to the dirt encrusted window and grasped the ledge, praying for strength.

"Daphne stopped me on my way to Potions this morning. She asked me to return something to Blaize, said he forgot them in her room last night."

"What was it Love? What could she have possibly given you that got you this upset?" The concern in his voice touched her heart. He really did care.

"It was a pair of green silk boxers." She whispered. Ginny waited a moment and then turned from the window to face him.

The anger and confusion on his face gave her pause. What if he didn't believe her? What if he thought this was an attempt to get attention from the two of them. These thought swirled and collided in her brain as he drew closer to her.

"It can't be true Kitten. He would never hurt you like that. I know that Blaize and Daphne were fuck buddies last spring, but since he found out that you were our mate, he stopped seeing her. Their relationship never went beyond physical. She wanted more, but he didn't."

Draco could feel the tension in her body as soon as he touched her shoulders. She wouldn't look him in the eye, instead stared intently at the floor. He was incredulous that she would think either he or Blaize could be unfaithful. He knew she didn't understand much about his kind, but she would learn.

"How did she have a pair of his boxers Draco? How would she know there was anything between Blaize and me if he hadn't told her?" Her voice cracked with emotion as she clasped her hands tightly together. She hated that they had this much control over her after such a short time.

"Look at me Love. Please." He implored as he pulled her close, lifting her face. Their eyes connected and Draco saw the sadness and mistrust swimming in the chocolate depths. "I have no idea how she ended up with them. How do you know that they were his to begin with?"

It was a valid question.

"It was kind of hard to miss his name sewn into the tag." She said in a resigned voice.

"We will figure this out. I promise." He pulled her closer still her breasts brushed his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

The beast growled and snarled at the sorrow flowing from Ginny. It wanted blood. No one would hurt her and get away with it, especially Blaize. If what she said was true, and Blaize was gracing the Slytherin slut's bed, there would be hell to pay.

Draco and Ginny stayed like that for some time, just holding each other. The feel of her in his arms was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The growling, snarling beast that usually lurked beneath his steely cold exterior was content, happy even just to have her close. Her scent soothed the savage beast.

As the old adage goes, all good things must come to an end.

"Will you trust me enough to come with me to my rooms? We'll find Blaize and fix this misunderstanding." He saw the uncertainty in her eyes, and felt angry that Blaize had put it there.

After a few tense moments, Ginny nodded. Entwining their fingers, the couple left the deserted classroom behind and descended into the dungeons, Slytherin territory. The hour had grown late and the Slytherin common room was deserted. Draco breathed a sign of relief and continued on to his rooms. His beast was already seething, between his anger at himself for phasing in front of Ginny, and this little misunderstanding with Blaize, he was already walking a fine line of control.

Opening the door, Draco ushered her inside. The interior layout was three times the size of her sleeping chambers, and the décor subtly spoke of wealth. While her own rooms were predominantly red and gold, Draco's rooms were tastefully done in silver and green accented with black furniture. She was pleasantly surprised, this wasn't what she expected.

"What. Did you think there would be skulls and blood covering every surface?" Draco chuckled as he led her to an emerald sofa in front of a warm roaring fire.

"No." She mumbled as she grinned unabashedly at him.

Looking around the room, she was amazed to find numerous book cases that covered almost every wall. The shelves reached from floor to ceiling and practically groaned under the weight of the numerous volumes. Many looked to be first additions with a varied of topics.

Draco followed her gaze and hastened to explain, "I enjoy reading. It helps to keep me calm. There's nothing like getting lost in an adventure, or researching new potion methods."

Ginny just nodded in response and continued to survey her surroundings.

"Will you be alright here? I need to go find Blaize, he's probably already in his rooms for the night." He didn't want to leave her, but they had to get this mess straightened out.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Ginny really didn't know what to say. She wanted to get this thing with Blaize and Daphne straightened out, but she knew there had to be a grain of truth to Daphne's words. How else would she have gotten those boxers?

Draco closed his door and whispered the containment spells. He wasn't going to take any chances with her life. It was better to be safe than sorry when Slytherin's were involved. He knocked lightly on Blaize's door and waited for his friend to answer. Usually he would have just walked in, but after talking with Ginny, he was afraid of what he might find.

After what seemed like forever, Blaize opened the door. A wet towel hung around his waist, indicating he had just freshly showered.

"Hey mate. Since when do you knock? Blaize asked as he turned back into the room and Draco followed, shutting the door.

"I want to know what is going on with you and Daphne. Ginny is sitting in my rooms right now pretty upset about something Daphne said about the two of you." Draco wasn't going to beat about the bush. This was too important.

Some unreadable emotion flashed in Blaize's eyes, "There is nothing between us. I told her to stay away."

Blaize didn't look Draco in the eye as he crossed the room to the bathroom and pulled on a pair of familiar green boxers and a white t-shirt. The fabric stretched across his toned body, accenting his hard muscles. Draco couldn't help but acknowledge the beauty of his fellow Slytherin.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, "If you told her to stay away, then why did she give Ginny a pair of your boxers saying you had left them in her room last night?" Draco saw the panicked look that crossed his friends face.

Anger unlike Draco had every known coursed through his veins. The beast was angry, angrier than he had ever been. Ever.

Control. He had to stay in control. There had to be a simple explanation.

"What the fuck is going on Blaize? Ginny is our mate. She spent the day crying, thinking that you had sex with that slut. Tell me you didn't." Draco's voice lowered as he growled the last sentence. He advanced on Blaize with fire in his eyes. The beast was coming.

Blaize backed up a step, "I swear I didn't fuck her, but she was in my rooms last night. She was naked and I……" His sentence trailed off as he watched the unchecked anger play across Draco's face. Without warning, Draco phased, and in an instant the midnight panther was at his throat.

"_You bastard."_He growled as he pinned Blaize to the floor, his razor sharp claws digging violently into the floor boards not inches away from Blaize's face.

"STOP. Stop Draco. It isn't what it sounds like." The black beast wasn't listening. He knew it sounded bad, he knew that Draco would be angry, but he hadn't expected this. How dare he? How dare he attack him for something that he didn't do?

Resentment began to course through Blaize's body. His beast was fuming, spoiling for a fight. His stress levels had been at an all time high since discovering Ginny was their mate, and no amount of hunting game had alleviated it.

He decided in an instant. If Draco wanted a fight, so be it. He let the beast loose. With an immense amount of power, he threw Draco off and phased.

The black panther watched as Blaize's human form melted away to reveal a golden cougar, and he was angry.

"_You want to do this? Let's do it."_

The two powerful beasts clashed ferociously in the middle of the floor. Furniture went flying as the black and golden bodies rolled and wrestled, bit and clawed. Blood flowed freely as they each took hit after hit.

At least twenty minutes went by as the "fur flew". They were evenly matched and both knew it. After a time the fight stopped being about Blaize's infidelity and more about satisfying the beasts need for release.

Finally Draco knocked Blaize off for the hundredth time, _"I'm finished. How about you?_ His breathing was labored as he sat licking his numerous wounds.

Blaize lifted his head off the floor to look at Draco, signing in resignation. _"I didn't fuck her Draco. She was in my room when I got there." _Blaize lifted himself up and began the blood off his golden coat, getting ready to phase back to his original form.

"_How did she get your boxers?"_Draco's tone was accusatory, but Blaize ignored it.

"_She must have taken them when she left."_Blaize knew it was a flimsy excuse, and would have to tell him the whole truth.

The two finished healing themselves and phased back into their human forms. Draco went to sit on the edge of Blaize's bed as the two friends faced off.

"Why were the boxers off your body?" Draco dreaded the answer, but had to ask anyway. He had to protect Ginny at all costs, even if it meant protecting her from Blaize.

Blaize took a deep breath and looked Draco in the eye, "I got undressed and into bed without lighting the candles. She was waiting for me naked, scared the shit out of me too. Once I got the lights on, I told her to leave. She got all steamy and she crawled out of bed towards me naked." There was a long pause and Draco could see the agony on his friends face.

"Continue."

"The only thing I could think of was how long it had been. I haven't been inside a woman in over six months. I was weak. She pulled my boxers down and she started to blow me. I couldn't help it. It felt beyond good, her mouth was hot and….."

"I really don't want to hear this, especially about Daphne of all people." Draco shook his head in disgust, trying to get the disturbing images out.

"I know, I know. There is nothing I can say that excuses my behavior. It lasted less than a minute before I realized what I was doing. I pulled away from her and told her to get out. She grabbed her robe and ran. She must have picked up the boxers on her way out. I swear that's what happened. I didn't fuck her like she implied. I wasn't in her rooms last night." Blaize pleaded with Draco to understand.

"Do you realize the upset you've cause? Ginny missed classes today because of you. She was so upset at being told of your thing with Daphne she started to doubt you, doubt us." Draco shivered at what could have happened if Daphne's accusations were true. Ginny would never trust them.

"I had no idea Daphne would do this. If I had I would have gone to Ginny and told her what happened." Remorse and guilt clouded his voice. He had fucked up and fucked up royally. He just hoped Ginny could forgive him.

"She's in my rooms now. I promised you could explain this. She's angry."

"I don't blame her. I would be angry too if I was faced with that kind of damning evidence." Blaize conceded as he walked towards the door, intending to go to Ginny right away.

"One thing Mate. Why in Merlin's name do you have your name sewn in your undies?" Draco snorted with laughter as a blushing Blaize left the room.

With a wave of his hand, Blaize lifted the containment spells as he opened the door to Draco's room. He didn't know what to expect. She could either be so angry she wouldn't talk to him, or yell obscenities. He wasn't sure which he would prefer; he deserved both.

The room was silent and the candles burned low casting shadows on the walls. His heart sank as the fear creped in. "She left; she left and didn't wait for an explanation."

As he advanced into the room, her scent reached his finely tuned nose. Approaching the bed, Blaize found her curled into a tight ball in the middle of the bed, fast asleep.

"Baby, I am so _sorry." _He whispered softly as he looked down hungrily at her sleeping form. He knew once she awoke he would have to tell her the truth, but for now she needed her sleep.

Quickly and quietly Blaize removed her shoes and lifted her so he could settle her under the thick covers. He noticed the blood on her blouse and the newly healed scars, but decided to wait and ask her about them tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to feel her in his arms, have her body close to his.

Blaize extinguished the candles with a wave of his hand and settled in next to Ginny. Looping his arm around her waist, he pulled her close and buried his face in her fragrant hair. With a sigh of contentment he closed his eyes and let sleep take him, content in the knowledge that he was where he needed to be.

Draco waited over half an hour before going back to his rooms. He was uncertain of what he would find, but knew that Blaize wouldn't physically harm her in any way. Ginny on the other hand, she could be down right mean when she wanted to be, and he wouldn't change places with Blaize for anything in the world right now.

Draco softly shut the door, amazed at the silence that filled the room. An uncharacteristic sappy smile spread across his face as he looked down on the couple cuddled together in sleep. This is what he wanted. The two of them wait for him in bed. It would have been even better if they had been making love, waiting for him to join them, but that would come in time.

Quickly shedding his clothes, Draco gently slid into bed and cuddled up to Ginny's sleeping form. He lifted her gently so that her head rested on his chest and her body was flush against his. Blaize's arm wrapped around his waist and the three settled into sleep. Tomorrow everything would be clearer, and hopefully Ginny would be ready to listen to Blaize's explanation and apology. Hopefully.

Next Time:

"You bloody bitch. THAT HURT."

Sorry, this was a long one. Let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
